Deaf Ape
by DomOx
Summary: Rick Grimes never thought he'd become obsessed with anything. He enjoys Deaf Ape. He enjoys his friends. He enjoys himself. He feels pretty good about everything else. And then, he hears her voice. That's what does it. That's what shakes him. Her. [Alternate Universe. No Biters.]
1. Chapter I

**_Deaf Ape_**

 _Author's Note: This came to me randomly and I couldn't stop thinking about it so I thought to write it. I hope you enjoy this as much I loved writing it. Though, I'm stiff iffy about posting it. Just tell me what you think._

 _Also, **Deaf Ape ** came by me randomly using some Band Name Generator, if someone already owns it. I apologize. Also the songs that in this fanfic are also made up. I just thought it was funny for this one shot. As always, Explicit Smut, Language, Alternate Universe and the like. _

_Shoutout to **Lyra Verse** for helping me with this. It really meant a lot._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter I

;..;

 _"This ya Boy Boyd from KCORS! King County's Only Radio Station that keeps it real. Today is a gorgeous day. Have you seen the weather lately? We all thought it was going to rain till Saturday, but it's not. I told the Weather Gods to hear my cry about Deaf Ape. I mean have you heard Deaf Ape? Anyways, four more days till the biggest concert is aired on live TV. I know I'm not the only excited one. The phones are ringing off the hook here. We still have that contest going. Our two hundredth caller wins free tickets to Deaf Ape this Saturday. So, who's it going to be?"_

There was a long pause, an inside joke as Boyd took a caller. But that's not Rick was looking for.

He fiddled with the remote in his hands, pushing the forward button. When he paid Noah, better known as Boyd, to get a copy of the tape. He meant just one part, not the whole thing. Though, every time he asked Noah, Boyd, whatever for a favor. The man delivered. He never let him down. Until now.

He pushed play once he was sure he heard her voice.

 _"Michonne, what an interesting name. You want to know what else is interesting."_

The woman on the other line laughed. His heart began to thump wildly in his chest.

 _"What's that, Boyd?"_

 _"You're our two-hundredth caller. You just won the grand prize...two tickets to see Deaf Ape in concert this Saturday."_

The woman gasped, surprised. As if she wasn't expecting it.

 _"Oh my! I hadn't realized...Wait? Two tickets? Can I just have one? I don't want to hog up Deaf Ape. I've been to every concert. I want to share their music with the world. Going to see them on my birthday is good enough for me."_

 _"Birthday girl you say. This ticket comes with a combo pack. One backstage pass, a signed poster by Rick Grimes himself and I'll even throw in a picture with the whole gang. How's that sound?"_

 _"A man after my own heart. You better stop Boyd. It's my birthday. Surprise me."_

Rick fixed himself in his seat, rewinding the tape again, hitting play to start it all over, just right to the point where he could hear her heavenly voice.

Michonne. Her name was Michonne. She sounded relaxed, not like the usual girls that threw themselves at him. Those girls were always in his face, bouncing on their toes, grabbing at him with their freshly manicured hands.

He felt his jeans tighten as he heard her words again. _'Surprise me.'_ She had the conversation so easily with Noah as if they were life long friends. He was half tempted to ring Noah, ask if he got anything else off of her besides her first name. Not like he'd stalk her with the information. He just wanted to put a face with a name.

"Rick!" Rick jumped from his seat, turning around to face Shane, staring at him. Andrea, their agent was standing beside him. Her arms crossed over her chest. That crazy look in her eyes. He paused the tape, clearing his throat.

"What?" He arched his right brow, eyeing them standing there.

"Do you sign those posters like I asked you too...hours ago? I have to send them out."

Rick shrugged, almost forgetting he was supposed to be doing that. Although, he did sign sixteen yesterday. At their last concert, three years ago, he only signed ten. He thought the six extra was being fair.

Andrea huffed, her lips formed into a tight line. She usually wasn't this uptight, strict. But their concert was in two days. They goofed off the first couple of weeks. They were back in their home town, why did they have to be all business like?

"Rick, I know..."

Shane cleared his throat, stepping further into the doorway, raising his hands. "Look man, you get these done. You don't have to sign anything else. We'll make it simple."

Rick nodded, shrugging only to add. "The after party. How many guests is that?"

Andrea's mood lightened, a small smile slid across her face. She grabbed for her phone, unlocking the screen to dig through her email.

"The band. The two contest winners. Some photographers. It's a locked party. I thought throwing it at Abraham's house would be a good ending. Don't cha think?" She tilted her head back, grinning because of her idea.

Shane placed his hands on his hips, rolling his tongue around his mouth. "Practice for our new song later tonight. Get some rest. You slipped up yesterday."

Rick nodded, tapping the remote against his stubbed chin. "Yeah. Minds not right." He didn't want to tell them why. He didn't want to explain his newest fascination about this Michonne. He didn't understand. He just heard her voice, just once and he grew hard every single time. "But I'll be right for later." He nodded.

"You know I can't stay mad when you talk."

"It's my voice. I can tell you to take off your panties and you'd do it." He told her cockily.

Andrea locked her phone, stuffing it back into her jeans. "I would, but I have Shane for that. Bye now." She threw her head back in laughter, turning on her heel to walk away. Shane saluted him before walking after Andrea. Rick shook his head.

Only he knew about them. Not like they wanted to tell him. He caught them in the studio. Her legs spread, Shane's hips thrusting forward. He shuddered at the memory.

"Oh well." He said out loud as he turned towards the table beside him, rewinding the tape again, just one more time and then he could focus. He was sure. He pushed play, replaced the remote with the pen, slid a poster to him and signed his name.

His jeans twitched as he heard her voice. He couldn't wait to meet her especially since it'd be her birthday. He was already thinking of what to give her.

He was just an impatient man.

;..;

"This is Amy Harrison with KCONS, King Countys Only News Station and I'm sitting next to the two contest winners for Deaf Ape's concert this Saturday. I just want to thank you guys for being here with us. "

Amy wore a pink dress that brought out the color in her eyes, her hair was pinned up by a chop sticks. She wanted to be different today. She felt different. King Countys own, Deaf Ape was coming back to rock their small town out. She was far from ecstatic and the two ladies she was sitting across from seem just as ecstatic, except one. She just leaned in her chair, her legs thrown over the other. She had long dark wavy hair, dark brown eyes. Her huge lips rested into a small smile as she glanced about the small set. She wore a small tank top with Deaf Ape across it's front and small shorts, black biker boots to match. The girl beside her wore all black except for her white jeans. Deaf Ape spread out on both sides.

"Michonne Tate and Tara Chambler. Are you girls ready to rumble?"

Tara nodded her head. She was bouncing in her seat. Her short black hair was pinned up by a black clip that was barely holding on.

"I can't wait to see Daryl up on stage, singing. His voice is raspy, rough. He gets me." Tara almost swooned as she thought of Deaf Ape's lead vocalist.

"You, Michonne? I also hear it's your birthday. Do you think this was a gift blessed by the Gods?" Amy reached for the small cup on the table between them, picking it up to take a small tip of her tea. Holding tightly onto her cards with her other hand.

"I like all of them. They each bring their own ruggedness to the band. The songs. I've never heard Country and Metal combined so fluently. I find Deaf Ape brilliant."

"Oh." Amy mumbled, placing her cup of tea back down, glancing at her cards, swallowing hard. She was never this nervous, but there was something about Michonne. Or maybe she just wasn't used to being around people who weren't bouncing all over the place.

"Understandable. What's your favorite song?" Amy leaned forward, her eyes locked with Tara.

"Goody Two Kitties. It just speaks about sex." Tara nodded her head, a small mischievous smirk on her lips. Amy slowly let her mouth fall. She heard part of the song, but hadn't paid much attention. Deaf Ape's music wasn't her thing, but they were from her hometown so she had to at least act liked she cared. Right?

"Really? I never caught that." She lifted her index finger, rotating it in the air, hoping they got the signal to play the song.

The speaker made a soft sound as it cut on. A loud rift of guitar opened and then the bass followed suit. Maybe she imagined it, Michonne shifted in her seat, tilting her head to listen to the song. Amy shook her head mentally as the song started.

 _'There just comes a time in a mans life that he needs a little lovin'. Whether it be today or tomorrow, he's gonna get it. Poor thing doesn't know just how easy it is...'_

Amy frowned as the song stopped playing. That was their number one song? She shifted in her seat. She couldn't wait till this interview was over.

"And here it comes." She heard Tara shout.

Amy jumped in her seat as she heard the drums. They were loud, booming.

 _'Give him Goody Two kitties. Just for tonight. Everyone wants a piece of the kitty. Meow here it go. Meow he'll never take it slow. Give him Goody Two kitties. Rough em'. Wet it down. There's enough to all go around.'_

Tara jumped out of her seat, shaking her head back and forth as the song continued to play. Her clip fell out of her hair to the floor. She thrusted her arms out, sticking out her tongue.

Michonne laughed, shaking her head at Tara. Her head bobbed to the music.

Amy's cheeks reddened. What had she signed up for?

Tara sung along to the lyrics, thrusting her hips forward, bouncing about on stage.

Amy rotated her finger again. Thanking whoever was controlling that speaker had cut it off.

Tara pouted, bending over to pick up her clip, fixing her hair as she threw herself down to sit.

"It sounds like a pretty good song." Amy started, shuffling through her cards. "Alright, Michonne. Let's talk about you. Wednesday afternoon you were KCORS two hundredth caller, but you didn't take both tickets? Why?"

Michonne let out a quiet sigh, shrugging. "Like I said, I don't want to hog their music. Tara here loves them. If I wasn't the caller, I would have bought the tickets." She replied indifferently.

"Thank you so much, by the way. Michonne. I'm a college student so saving money on the side for things like this. I couldn't do it. Something told me to just call in and I did."

"Of course. I like to help."

She threw one arm up, moving her hand underneath her cheek to hold her head up.

"Wait, Michonne as in Chonne?"

Michonne glanced over her shoulder at Tara. "Yes, that's me."

Amy leaned back into her chair, her eyes flickered between them. Wondering what was new now. She was obviously not prepared for this.

"You have Rick's guns tattooed on you. I remember hearing about it on some web form."

Michonne's lips parted. She bowed her head slightly. "I do. I got it done three years ago." Her head turned to face Amy. "Would you like me to show them? If that's alright."

Amy nodded. She didn't know about this. How did this get by her? "Of course. I'm sure everyone wants to see Rick's guns."

Michonne slid from the chair, grabbed for the hem of her tank, faced the camera and rose it up.

;..;

"Holy fuck. She did it! Andrea are you watching this?" Abraham shouted, jumping from his chair, his beer spilling everywhere as the woman, better known as Michonne rose her shirt to show off her tattoo. They rested on her hips. She then grabbed for her shorts, tugging them slightly down to show off the start of the silver half of them, moving from side to side.

Rick's eyes widen as he leaned forward. Michonne Tate. He finally had a face, a full name, and a voice, but that tattoo. His head titled to the side, staring at the screen in awe. And he thanked the camera man for zooming in on the piece.

Two medium sized Colt Pythons were on the each hip. He knew that gun very well since he used to carry them when they first came out, trying to make something of themselves. Andrea at the time wanted each of them to have their own symbol. He only wore them for three years before he put them up. He had too. Teenagers were running around wanting to be like him or something to that affect.

He noticed she couldn't fully show the entire tattoo. She'd have to take off her shorts. Fuck what he wouldn't pay to see that.

He heard Amy in the background, stammer. _"What kind of guns are they?"_

Michonne replied quickly, slowly lowering her shirt. Rick's tongue slid across his lips to wet them. He had a sudden urge to trace the outline of the guns with his tongue. His jeans tightened at the imagery. His pink tongue along her chocolate skin.

 _"Colt Pythons, three fifty seven magnum revolvers. He wore them for their first twos album, Welcome to the Gates of Ape and Ape On. He had to put them away because children wanted to walk around carrying guns like him."_

She knew. How did she know that? He hadn't said anything in any of the press releases. Had he? When people asked about it, he always brushed each question off with a joke. Only the group members and Andrea knew why.

 _"Oh! You sound like a pretty big fan of Deaf Ape."_ He heard Amy reply in the background. The camera long zoomed out from Michonne to focus on the three women sitting down. Michonne's hand rested on her hip, shrugging carelessly.

She almost seemed like she didn't care to be there, as if she was used to being interviewed. If that was the case, why hadn't he seen her before?

"I think she's crazy." Daryl spoke up from the side of Rick, his feet kicked up on his end table, his legs thrown over the other as he skinned an apple. Glancing up from time to time to stare at the sixty inch TV screen in front of them.

"Crazy?" Rick asked, his brow arched. How did this woman, this beautiful goddess seem crazy?

"She knows about your guns. She knows about our albums. I'm not surprised she..."

"Shhh." Andrea hissed, pulling herself away from the guest list to sit beside Rick, focused on the screen.

 _"Tara, why don't you tell me what brought you over to Deaf Ape?"_

 _"Daryl. Have you seen his ass in those ripped jeans of his?"_ Tara wiggled in her seat, pulling on her bottom lip. _"Mostly it's their image. They have Abraham, this big redheaded man who beats on drums. Shane, who plays the guitar and unlike the opposite of Rick, who plays the Bass. That man is excellent on that thing. Daryl, the bad boy with the most beautiful sound. They are good friends who just want to rock out."_

 _"Uh huh. You Michonne? Why are you a Deaf Ape fan?"_

Rick straightened in his seat. A loud ringing sound broke the silence as he kept his focus on Michonne. She cracked a slow smile, turned her head to face the camera, throwing her leg over the other. _"I've been following them since their underground CD, This is How You Ape came out. I've enjoyed their music and have every album on every listening device to prove it. Everyone thinks I like Deaf Ape because of the guys. They are all hot in fact, but...I do mean but. They saved my life."_

Amy cleared her throat. Rick focused his complete attention on the TV to look at Michonne. Maybe he was to obsessed with this woman to see what Daryl meant. She might be a little crazy.

 _"What do you mean they saved your life?"_

Michonne tapped her fingers against her thigh. Her lips widen into a huge smile. _"Their music. It gives me this really good feeling. It's saved me from yelling at Boss that he was an asshat_." She slapped her hand to her mouth to quiet herself.

 _"You're alright. You can say ass on the air."_ Amy said, reassuring Michonne.

Michonne nodded, continuing. _"It inspired me to go after what I wanted. Look at Tara here. I can obviously see that their music isn't your thing. Tara probably noticed that too, but that didn't stop her from jumping from her seat to dance, to let loose. When you think of these men, see them at a bar. You wouldn't be able to tell that are in a band. I like that. They project themselves as they are."_

Amy shifted in her seat. A small smile spreads across her lips. Her eyes narrow slightly as she turns her head to face the camera. " _Let us take a quick commercial break and we'll be back."_

It faded out before it cut to some wild cat food commercial breaking Rick's attention from the screen. His eyes flickered to Andrea, who sat beside him. She was mumbling under her breath, to Shane who was standing up. He was shifting from foot to foot. Abraham was still drinking that can of beer, his eyes never left the screen. Daryl was on the side of him, he had stopped peeling his apple, lost in thought. This Michonne. This woman had completely stumped them all.

"I still think she's crazy." Daryl was the first one to break the silence, shaking his head to turn his attention back to his half peeled apple.

Shane shrugged, raising from the couch to move, standing next to Shane. "When's practice?"

"Tonight." Abraham replied, bringing his can of beer to his lips to finish it off.

"Good. I want that new song to be ready before the concert. You're going to drop it then."

Rick rolled his eyes. That song. He wrote one tiny little lyric to it. Daryl picked it up. He thought it was something else, saw the lyric, instantly shoved him to continue it. The lyric came to him after he heard Michonne's voice for the umpteenth time. He's only written three songs for the band. Andrea wanted them all to contribute to the albums.

"Fine, Andrea. I'll get to it." Rick pushed himself up from the couch, slapping his hands to his jeans. He might as well call in a favor from Amy. He was going to need that tape.


	2. Chapter II

**Deaf Ape**

 _A/N: Not sure if this is just a one-shot or a beginning of a multi-chapter._

 _I thought. I'd let the characters take the reign on this one._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the The Walking Dead._

* * *

Chapter II

;..;

 _"This is Boyd from KCORS. I forgot to mention Friday night you will be picked up to stay at the hotel. There's more to this package deal than I thought. Who would I thought?"_

 _"Sorry for this. I just wanted to make sure you understood my first message."_

Michonne replayed the last two messages once more. She couldn't tear herself from it. Both messages from Boyd telling her that a car was coming to get her Friday night to take her to the hotel. There was a change in plan supposedly. Their agent wanted the two concert winners to be with the band members, something about feeding the media. It's what Michonne got from the last message she got from Boyd.

She debated calling him back to confirm that she got the message, but decided against it.

She exited out of the message, placing her phone on the counter as she turned around from the counter to head for her fridge. She hadn't ate all day, just small bites of a breakfast bar she had saved on occasions like this. She had just finished her newest project for one of her clients. She had paid her immensely well to take photos of their family dog. Michonne was against the idea. She wanted art. She wanted marriage photos with black and white stills. People frozen in time. Nonetheless she was never the one to turn down work and with Deaf Ape coming back to town, finishing their tour, she didn't want to overwork herself.

She opened her fridge door, popping out her hip as she leaned into the door, trying to figure out what to eat. Though, she decided against it. If she did eat, she'd probably miss her time with the band.

She shrugged, frowning just a bit, closing the fridge door. She turned away from it, glancing back at her screen.

"I should probably call him back, just to be safe."

Michonne reached out with her hand to grab for her phone, but decided against it. What was wrong with her? Maybe it was her client's fault. The woman all but nagged her to make sure Rascal was sitting up straight, nagged at her to make sure that Rascal lifted his paw when told. Michonne couldn't even begun to recall her day. She wanted to forget about it. She wanted to scream at the woman.

She knew what she was doing. She had a dog, once, long ago, Little Lemon. She trained that dog to sit up, roll over, shake, and speak within the three months she had him. She was determined and knew the dog could do it. She rewarded it each time. She tried her method with Rascal, but the woman nagged at her again.

Michonne then did what was normal. She closed herself off, shut her mind down, lost herself in her happy moment. She hummed one of Deaf Ape's songs an old favorite, Here it Goes Damnit. It was more country than metal, but it uplifted her mood, put a smile on her face within seconds. She would never grow old of the song. If she remembered correctly it was one of Abraham's first. He said word from word, _'Sum of a bitch, Agent wants me to write a song about my feelin's. Took me three minutes. Name of the song is what it means.'_

Michonne broke out in laughter as she thought of the interview. Abraham. That man. That man, but her main focus was Rick.

That country boy attitude of his, that walk. Every time he strutted on stage or even walked across one of their music videos. She paid extra attention to him. God, even his voice did things to her. She had one of his songs as her ringtone just because she loved listening to it and that same song was her alarm clock. Her sister, once, tell her she was obsessed with him.

She was half right, but Michonne had her own crazy reasons for having a huge crush on Rick Grimes. He was her perfect man. The crush started when she stumbled across their music on her sister's ipod. They had the same type and didn't need to check twice when she ran out of her house to head for the office. She was already twenty minutes late. When she had some alone time she turned the ipod on, expecting to hear her music and was almost in shock when one of their songs boomed on. It didn't stop her from listening to the song. She was amused, this Deaf Ape. When she looked them up later that evening, she was even more surprised about the band members. It matched their music. They were honest and different. Once she gave her sister back her ipod, she bought all their albums. She stayed in a Deaf Ape listening bubble for a week. Even now, she couldn't stop listening to them.

They made her feel something that she missed.

She wasn't sure what to call it.

The loud ringing of her phone pulled her back to the present. She reached out for it, answering the call.

"Tell me why again, I shouldn't be mad that you didn't take the extra ticket."

Michonne bit back her laughter. When she called in, she hadn't been paying attention. Didn't think she'd be the winner. She just thought what the hell. If she won, she won. She already had enough money saved to buy the tickets.

"You told me you didn't want to go."

"Yes, I did, but that was before I hear that my little sister won tickets to see her favorite band."

Michonne grinned, knowing full well her sister couldn't see her, but it just felt good. "Oops. I'll take pictures."

There was silence. She heard a small beep. She removed the phone from her ear to check. Someone, an unknown number was calling her. She quickly moved the phone to her ear. "Dayla, I have to go. Fuss at me later."

"Wait...I have..."

Michonne switched the call over, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me. Is this Michonne Tate?" The woman yelled into the phone over the loud music that was playing.

"Yes, this is she. Can I ask who's calling?"

"Andrea, I'm Deaf Ape's agent. I hope Boyd told you you were being picked up tonight. I already have Tara."

"Yes." Michonne told Andrea her address, a shot of excitement shot through her. "Wait, why are we going to a hotel?"

"There's a small party. Before the concert. Then the after party after the concert. Pack clothes, whatever you need. I'll tell the driver your address and we'll be there soon."

The woman hung up the phone before she could get another word out. Michonne placed her phone back on her counter, running out of her kitchen to head for her bedroom.

She needed two things. One was pants. It slipped her mind, she was in just a tank and panties and she was going to need to pack.

Great.

;..;

He was a disgusting pig. He was gross. He had better things to be doing. That song he was meant to be working on, Andrea wanted it ready before tomorrow. He had promised her, just to get her off his back that he'd work on it all night. He probably was going to skip the party just because.

But Amy, she came through for him. She gave him the tape only if she could pull the favor card as well. He had no issue with that. He could barely count the favors he had for Noah. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her stomach. Fuck, he wanted to lick her stomach, pull those shorts down and trace her guns, no. Fuck that. They were _his_ guns.

He looked her up earlier that day, this Michonne. He found her as Chonne, just like Tara had said. A full body shot of his new favorite obsession wearing a two piece bathing suit. They were freshly done. God he wish he would have known about this. But back then, he was with Lori Crane. Engaged for three months before he walked in on her video debut. She was only using him for his name to build up her newest makeup line. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, but she was his type. The girl next door, home cooked meals, sex when he wanted it or so he thought. She was just his kind of perfect.

Yet, Michonne. She's awoken something inside of him. He can't keep his hands off of himself. He wants to break her underneath him. He wants to be disgusted with himself. He's seen the same show for the past hour and he can't stop...

"Oh fuckin' hell."

He closes his eyes shut. The DVD player is on pause, right at the scene were her shirt is lifted and she's revealing that toned flat stomach of hers.

He has to look away. He needs to look away. But he _can't_ stop.

That's what scares him. He's never even met her and she has power over him.

He wants to think what Shane told him once was true.

He just needed to fuck her. Shake it off. The lust feeling he felt.

But Rick wasn't the type to just fuck. He couldn't close his eyes and think of something else to pass the time. He wanted her.

He jumps from the edge of the bed slowing coming to a stand. His sweats fall from his thighs to pool around his ankles.

"I'm better than this." He says out loud. Why is he like this? Why is he touching myself to thoughts of her? Thankfully she wasn't here with him. He'd throw her over his shoulder, carry her to bed just to grope her ass, and fuck her.

He shakes his head mentally, bending over to pull his sweats up, snapping them against his hips.

"Hey Rick. You workin' on that song?"

Daryl tapped at the door as he pushed it open. Rick jumped, turning around to face him. His hand snatched out for the remote, pointing it at the TV to cut it off. The screen faded out to black. He sighed. He was almost caught. How was he supposed to explain that? Better yet, if Daryl had walked in here a few seconds ago, he would have caught him with his pants down. Literally.

"No." He shouted, clearing his throat. "I got stuck. I'll have it done." If he got started.

"Alright. Andrea just text me our room arrangements."

Rick's brows arched. What was her deal? She had been acting strange all day. He wanted to corner her, but she was always mentioning that song of his he was supposed to finish.

"I thought it was settled."

Daryl shook his head, walking over to the small desk that was there, sitting on the edge of it, shrugging. "The hotel fucked up our shit. Abe and I are roomin' together. Andrea is across from Shane. You get to keep your room." He shook his head. A loud chirp sounded. Daryl instantly dug in his pockets to pull out his phone. His head tilted to the side as he read. "And look at that. Andrea is off to get the contest winners."

Rick's hands slapped to his hip. A huge lump formed in his throat. "What was that?"

Daryl's fingers were moving over the phone. Rick heard the familiar clicking sound.

"The girls. Andrea wants them here with us. If we do another tour, let's not. I like my privacy."

Rick swallowed the lump in throat. Michonne. The girl he was borderline crazy obsessed with. She was going to be here.

"What room? Where?"

Daryl stuffed his phone into his pocket, sliding off the desk. "I dunno. You ask her. I got other things to worry about."

Rick nodded. Daryl was anxious. Since they've been back in town, he's spent every waking moment with his fiancee. Not that Rick could blame him. Being on tour, fighting off all those women. He remembered those days, constantly reminding himself that the woman back home, waiting for him could do so much better.

"Tell her I said Hello."

Daryl nodded, opening his mouth only to close it shut. "Yeah. Keep working on that song. If you need pointers. Call me." He rose up his index and middle finger as he walked out of Rick's room, closing the door shut behind him.

Rick gulped, trying to catch his breath.

Michonne was going to be in the same hotel as him.

This song was done.

That was just that.

;..;

"You're a photographer. Kind of makes sense why you're so relaxed," Tara commented as she rose her small silver flask to her lips taking a sip.

Michonne smiled, watching her. Her eyes, every once and awhile, glancing at Andrea. She was either on the phone, yelling at the driver to stop somewhere, or checking emails. Michonne wanted to feel bad for her, well not bad for her...her position.

"I never thought I was relaxed. Isn't it considered normal to..."

"Nope." Andrea jumped in, finally putting her phone down, throwing her head back into the seat. "You're what I like to call, 'Misty'. It's like you are here one minute and then gone the next. It almost makes sense why you like Deaf Ape."

Michonne shrugged, not understanding Andrea's statement, but at least wanted to keep her in the conversation. She _was_ working her ass off.

"I enjoy their music. They lift up my spirits."

Andrea nodded. Her phone vibrated beside, but she waved it off. "Oh yes. Since this was a last minute thing. There have been changes."

Tara removed her lips from her flask, screwing the top back on. Michonne shifted in her seat, leaning forward. "Tara, your room is across from Abe and Daryl. Michonne..."

Michonne raised her hand in the air, trying to understand where this was going.

"Wait, why can't me and Tara room together?"

"That's the problem. Since Deaf Ape arrived, the Hotel was booked. I got my way in because I know the owner of the Hotel. He has this cute crush on me, but everything about him is...small." Tara broke out in laughter as Michonne snickered. "I asked him to do it for me, but I already made the arrangements. I'm switching everything around. I usually give everyone their own room, but...big concert. Michonne, you'll be next to Rick."

Michonne's breath caught in her throat. She'd be that close to Rick, next door. A wall between them.

"Oh. Least I won't be rooming with him." She lightly joked.

"Oh I'd love to room with Rick. Have you seem him shirtless. I mean..." Tara fanned herself with her own flask. " I can just imagine him bending a girl over and...wait I imagined Daryl like that. Sorry."

Andrea rolled her eyes, picking up her phone again, checking through the messages. "I personally find Shane fascinating."

Michonne thought about it. She brought her brain to think of Shane, but nothing really came to mind. He wasn't her type. Sure he had that voice. The way he carried himself, but Michonne's eyes always fell to Rick. Always.

"You've had sex with Shane?" Tara shouted, her eyes growing wide.

Andrea shrugged nonchalantly, letting out a small giggle. "There are reasons why that man walks like he does."

Michonne's hand slapped to her mouth to quiet herself, but she couldn't contain the laughter.

"And Michonne. You can't tell me you wouldn't saddle one of those boys up and ride him all night long."

Michonne nodded. Her hand fell to rest on her thigh. "Of course. Just between us girls." She couldn't believe she was going to say it, but she was definitely sure it was obvious who had her eye. "Rick. I'd let him do things to me that I've only read in those dirty novels."

Tara unscrewed the top to her flask, hurriedly bringing it to her lips to drink.

Andrea shrugged, a mischievous gleam in her eye. "What I know from Lori. She couldn't keep up with him..." Andrea's phone ranged loudly.

Andrea excused herself, turning in the seat to answer the phone.

Michonne settled back into her seat, grabbing for her shirt to fan herself with it. She, not surprisingly, felt...hot in the cool air and knew the reason why.

Rick.

Fuck, she was screwed.

* * *

 _Thanks for the reviews._

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _I couldn't stop laughing while I wrote it._

 _Have a Good Easter._


	3. Chapter III

**Deaf Ape**

 _A/N: I'm glad you guys enjoy the story._

 _Here's Chapter three._

 _The characters went left when I wanted them to go right. I hope it still came out good._

* * *

Chapter III

;..;

The Hotel lobby was complete chaos. People were running about, screaming, shouting and or squealing. The employees of the Hotel were doing three things at once trying to control the fans, trying to control their fears, and keep themselves in check.

Michonne knew that because the scene in front of her made it obvious. She wasn't all surprised when Andrea linked their arms together to push through the people to reach the front desk. Andrea didn't even have to open her mouth. A man who wore a red and white suit was standing at the front desk. His slender fingers tapping against the marble counter.

"Ms. Harrison, please to see you. I see you brought friends." His dark eyes scanned them, taking in their appearance. A small smirk spread along his lips for a moment before it faded. His glasses hung on the edge of his nose as he looked at them.

Michonne tensed up beside Andrea, slowly stepping in front of Tara as if to protect her. This man. There was something strange about this man. Maybe it was the dark gleam in his eyes or how he just continued to stare at them even though the the lobby was occupied with bodies and suitcases. It made her nervy.

"Johnny, behave _boy_. I don't want to put my leash on you."

Johnny gave Andrea a sly wink, turning his attention fully on Michonne. She had fully stepped in front of Tara to block his view.

"How can I help your friends?"

"Well..." Andrea snapped her fingers, bringing Johnny's attention back to her. "...are those rooms set up? You did text me the changes. I was just making sure. You did _your_ part."

"Let me do _my_ part right now." Johnny's eyes shifted, eyeing Michonne as he slowly moved to the side. Her brows arched, holding her ground. Her body growing tense with each passing second as she stared him down. He didn't flinch, just glanced down, moving the frightened woman next to him. She easily stepped to the side giving him room. As he typed on the keyboard, it gave Michonne time to look around.

There were posters of Deaf Ape everywhere, individual pictures of each band member hanging from the stairs. Each with their own symbol. Rick with his Colts, drawn as if ready to fire. Shane was turned to the side; his Mossberg 590 pointing down, his right eyebrow arched as he stared out. Daryl had his crossbrow thrown over his back, his trademark winged black vest and ripped jeans. His back was turned, his head was down. And then there was Abraham. He had no weapon. He had his head cocked down, a green headband wrapped around his red hair, a menacing expression on his face as his hands were clenched into fists.

But those were old posters. They needed something new, Michonne realized. She kept it in mind to ask Andrea about that.

"Michonne, the rooms are set." Michonne shook herself from her daze to face Andrea. Tara had already slid out from behind her. Her arms crossed as she too looked at her. "The party is in one hour. Just go drop your stuff off and meet me in the lounge. It's a small get together. Won't be that..."

Andrea linked their arms again, walking away from the front desk when Michonne heard a loud cry. She stopped in her tracks, glancing behind her.

There four teenage girls stood. Each wore black skirts, their legs covered in black fishnets. The band's name on the back of their shirts. The smallest one had her head down. Her ringed hands covered her face.

"What do you mean the hotel is booked? This is like the third place that doesn't have any room!" One of the girls shouted.

Michonne fully turned now, unlinking herself from Tara and Andrea.

"I'm sorry. If you would have went online and booked it like everyone else. You could be already in your room. Oops." Johnny turned to his side, glancing at the small woman that was beside him. He leaned into her, whispering something into her air. She nodded her head. Her eyes slanted, narrowed on the four girls in front of her.

Michonne shook her head. Johnny didn't have to be such an ass. She opened her mouth, clearing her throat to speak. "Wait. Give them my room."

"What are you..." Andrea hissed behind her, but Michonne rose her hand to silence her.

Johnny turned to face Michonne. His upper lip twitched, his hands grabbed onto the counter. "What did you say?"

Michonne took a step forward. The four teenage girls moved to the side to give her room.

"Give them my room. I can room with Tara."

Johnny's eye twitched, his brow slowly raising. "Tara's room is a one bedroom...just like yours."

Michonne nodded. She kind of figured. If he was implying that it would bother her, it would not.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Tara stepped up beside her, nodding her head at the girls, acknowledging them. "I've slept in smaller beds with girls before. She can room with me. Andrea..."

Andrea said nothing. She reached out with her hand, passing the girls the keys. The tallest reached out with a shaky hand, Rick's Colts were drawn on her shirt. "Thank you so much."

The girls squealed bouncing on their toes.

Michonne nodded once at Johnny. She turned as did Tara to face Andrea. "Now that you've both decided to play Hero. You don't have long to get ready for the party. Go!" Michonne linked her arms with Tara. A busboy carrying their bags popped up behind them. A small smile formed across his lips.

"I'll take you to your room."

Tara and Michonne nodded, following after him as he made his way up the stairs.

Andrea shook her head, digging into her pockets for her phone, tapping it against her chin. "Let's see where the night takes us." She quietly mumbled to herself, trying to think of which man she needed to bug first as she too headed up the stairs.

;..;

Rick should have stayed in his hotel room. He did have that song to finish, but he couldn't move. He was stuck in place as he sipped on his scotch. He decided to stick to the norm. He wore a regular brown T-shirt with dark jeans. He shifted in his brown boots, trying to turn his attention from the object of his affection but no matter where else he looked. He found his way back to her. She _was_ standing by the entrance.

Goodness, how could he keep his eyes off of her?

Michonne had her long hair pinned up, spirals of curls hung from her do. She worn a dark red dress that hugged every curve and made his pants sing with excitement the longer he stared and the silver heels she wore left little to the imagination. He had two questions for her; how the hell did she get in the dress and if he could take her out of it?

"This shits watered down. I got a better supply back at the room." Shane stepped up behind him, his hand wrapped around his glass as he took in the scene before him.

They were in the hotel's lounge. It was littered with soft light and a dark theme, probably to promote the concert. Andrea always did like to go all out on events like this, each one was much more crazier than the last. She told them all that the party would only last for a few hours, small guests, but each time he glanced at Michonne. She was close to the door, he saw more and more people coming in. He had a feeling this party wasn't going to stop till a few more hours.

He knocked back his scotch, finishing it off with a satisfied groan. He wanted another, but Shane was right. Daryl even made better shit than this.

"Where's Abe?" Rick said, turning his back away from Michonne. The longer he stared. The more he would want her. That dress wasn't making it any better.

"Around. You know he doesn't like these events."

Rick nodded, glancing away to call over a waiter to place his cup down. He mumbled for another one, might as well try to get drunk off of what they had. "Why are we throwing our after party at his house then?"

Shane shrugged, continuing to nurse his drink. "Andrea talked him in to it. Last one was at my house."

Rick nodded once again. A waiter stepped on the side of him to pass him his drink. Rick nodded his head, bowing at him as he watched him leave. "I remember. You and Andrea kept hiding away upstairs."

Shane shrugged. A smirk slid across his lips as he remembered. "We were trying to fuck." Shane's voice lowered to a whisper. He moved the glass from his lips, inhaling a deep breath. "Alcohol makes her horny. I wanted drunk sex. What's wrong with helping each other out?"

Rick said nothing, bringing the glass to his lips. Could he say something? If only Shane knew Rick at the moment was thinking about bending Michonne over and having his way with her. He felt like a fifteen year old boy who just discovered sex for the first time. He was on fire and he wanted Michonne to douse the flames.

"Nothing. Does anybody else know?"

Shane shook his head. He exhaled, rolling his tongue around his lips to wet them. "Andrea wants it private. Only you know. Just in case if we stop we don't have expectations. Theres no pressure."

Rick understood that. Its how he felt with Lori. Everyone knew they were together. They always asked him the same question; when he was going to marry her. He didn't see the point at the time. They were engaged. He wasn't ready to rush into marriage. He saw that what had happened with his brother and saw that crumble. Though he was thankful he hadn't. He found out her secrets, kicked her out, and stayed single. He had choices. Who he _could_ have, but they all reminded him of Lori. The girl next door type...well except for...

"Michonne...she looks delicious." Abraham stepped up behind Rick, slapping his shoulder with his free hand as he kept his other hand tightly around the bud light bottle. "That's a sin with a woman dressed like that."

Rick brought the glass to his lips, turning around to take his sweet time to admire Michonne, again. He started at her heels. One of her legs was up, her heel bumping into her ass. Rick's head titled to the side. His lips parted as he took her in, just a bit more. Her back. He wanted his lips on her skin to taste her. She wore a zip up dress and his fingers twitch around the glass to go over there and pull it down.

His jeans tightened with his erection. When would this stop? He was doing fine before he heard her voice.

"I just want to see those tattoos." Shane commented, shaking his head. "But I have my own woman to worry about. I'll go mingle. I'd hate for Andrea to kick my ass." He told them bye, walking away, leaving Abraham and Rick to stand there and stare.

It was moments later that Abraham spoke up only to be cut off as a girl approached him. A familiar green band wrapped in her hair. She reached out with a pen and a poster. Abraham passed her his beer bottle as he took the pen to sign the poster. When he was done, he handed it back to her. She moved her hand to trade, but he shook his head, telling her to keep it. She nodded, a wide grin spread across her features as she turned on her heel and sped off.

"You got to stop doing that." Rick added, shaking his head as the girl all but ran across the room as if Abraham would change his mind.

Abraham folded his arms across his chest, shrugging. "I'm supposed to stop drinking. It's what Andrea said. I promised her. Now if you don't mind. I have to find Daryl. He has the key to the room. See ya." He slapped his hand to Rick's shoulder before he left, leaving Rick alone.

He cleared his throat, taking a step forward. He might as well end this now. Go over there and speak to her. Maybe if he got close enough to her, the urge to...have her would fade. He could settle. Couldn't he?

He sipped on his scotch, heading for her. Her foot was down now. She was glancing around the party, her hand wrapped around her champagne glass.

"Are you as bored as I am?" He asked her, stepping in beside her. He removed the glass from his lips. The scent of her heavenly perfume filled his senses. He bit back his groan. He was covered in her now. His body throbbed with need. Standing this close to her only made it worse.

She turned her head to face him, her eyebrow arched for a moment as she lowered her glass from her lips. "It has its ups and downs, Rick. You don't look like you're having any fun."

He blinked. The way she said his name. All he saw playing in the back of his head was her under him or on top of him - he'd take her how he got her and she was just...

"Oh." His grip tightened around the glass. She had turned fully to face him. Her pinkie tapped at the edge.

"I don't mean anything by it. It's an obversation from a complete stranger."

Was she paying attention to him that much? He faked a laughed, eyeing her more, more curious than anything. "Michonne..." He said her name slowly. "You know a lot about me, but I know _little_ about you."

She shrugged, her lips formed into a small smirk. "Yes you know enough. I'm your biggest fan. I have _your_ guns tattooed on me."

He swallowed hard. The way how she said your. He was going to lose it right here. How could he say it to her without sounding disrespectful? How could he just say that he wanted a private show just to see if they were...exact.

"My Colts. I watched your interview with Amy. Explain how you know that." He brought his glass to his lips to nurse the drink. There was music, happiness all around them, but he felt that they were in a bubble, just them.

She brought her own glass to her lips. He watched intently, the liquid touch her lips. He shifted from foot to foot.

"Obvious. For awhile you all wore your...weapons. Your symbol. Then it died down. Before I even got _my_ Colts." She stepped closer, her head tilted to the side.

"Your Colts?" He scoffed, knocking back the rest of his drink. Michonne did the same. A waiter passed by, taking their empty glasses from them. Michonne's hand fell to her hip from the glasses absence. She waited till the waiter left before she opened her mouth.

"Compare my Colts to what yours look like. _Exactly_ the same. Trust me, I did my research."

Rick was getting upset. She didn't seem like this with her talk with Noah or with Amy. She was more relaxed, not like right now. She almost came across him as defensive. She didn't look it moments ago, but then again. He wasn't next to her. He wasn't as close.

She nodded her head, letting out a small sigh. "They are on my body. So, they are mine." She snapped. Her eyes fell to slits, trained on him.

He laughed, softly, shaking his head. "To me you marked yourself with my..." How did she say the words? His symbol. Was that another way of saying brand?

She raised her hand from her hip, letting out a deep exhale. "I know what I did, Rick." She quieted down, closing her eyes to shake her head. "I didn't want our first meeting to go like this. I thought I'd be squealing more. Now I'm coming off like my sister. I'm sorry."

Rick was taken aback. But he understood. His first meeting with her- in his own head, was more them naked than anything.

Her hand fell, her arm held out straight. "Let's put it behind us, Rick."

He said the first thing that came to mind. "I'd love to be behind you, Michonne."

He coughed, his hand was already touching hers.

Her eyebrow arched, pure amusement showed in her brown eyes.

"Rick, we just met." She teased. It relaxed him. This was what he knew. A relaxed Michonne. Who he spoke to earlier. He wasn't sure what that was. Was she nervous like him? Did she have fantasies of them...fucking like he did? Did she get herself off to thoughts of him?

He gulped, pulling his hand back, breaking the bubble that surrounded them as he heard Daryl's voice. He turned to face the direction it was coming from, putting Michonne at the back of his mind until he had a chance to figure out how to get Michonne out of his system. It wasn't going to be easy like he thought.

"Carol, you've met Rick. Here's...Michonne."

;..;

Michonne was internally squealing even more. Carol Peletier was standing in front of her and she couldn't speak. A huge lump formed in her throat and she felt rude to clear her throat in front of the woman. At twenty, Carol knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to be a fashion designer and felt empowering women was the way to go. She was well known among the photography people, even respected. Her pieces. They spoke beauty in its own form. Michonne owned several pieces of Carol's Floral line - she was wearing the black set right at this moment and was half tempted to buy more, but told herself to wait. She'd lose her whole paycheck to Floral.

She gulped, finally. Carol's hair was spiked up, dangling silver earrings hung from her ears. She wore a black tank with Daryl's across its front and a long black skirt, black boots to match. Her arm was linked with Daryl's. He had a bottle of water in his free hand as did Carol. They looked cute together.

Carol stretched out her hand, a wide smile along her lips. Michonne stretched out her arm all to eagerly. She earned a laugh from Carol and Rick. She glanced at him for a quick second. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed relax, calm. He probably was already like that until she replied to him all...awkward.

She half expected when he approached her that she'd flirt with him. Her talk with Andrea earlier about Lori not being able to keep up with him was at the back of her mind. His Southern accent was strong, maybe it was the scotch he had. As he spoke to her, she smelled it. It coursed through her body making her all hot. When he said he wanted to be behind her, she was thankful that Daryl had came over. She was dead sure she would have said something embarrassing.

"Michonne, the contest winner? You look more gorgeous up close than that silly interview of Amys."

Michonne knew if her cheeks showed her emotions. They would be a different shade of color right now.

She shook Carol's hand firmly, dropping back to let her hand dangle by her side. Carol turned into Daryl, leaned into him. He dipped his head down, his hair fell into his face. Her lips moved, no sound came out. Daryl nodded his head and they pulled back like nothing had happened. It happened so fast that Michonne was surprised she caught it.

"Thank you, Carol. I love your line. I have several pieces."

Carol reached out with her hand to touch Michonne's shoulder, leaning in. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't tell my fiancee, but I'm wearing one of them right now."

Michonne bit back a giggle. She never thought Carol would be so relaxed. Especially from what she saw when Carol did her first fashion show. The woman was hard. She was firm and almost seemed uptight. Maybe this is what Tara and Andrea were talking about when they spoke to her. Michonne whispered back, letting out another giggle. "I have on the black set."

Carol leaned back, gently slapping Michonne's shoulder. "I only made five of those. How does it fit? Some women who wear my pieces don't like how..."

"It feels like you're not wearing it."

She was sure she heard Rick cough beside her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Yes." Carol unlinked herself from Daryl, unscrewing the top of her water bottle to take a drink before she continued. "Thank you! Someone finally understood what I was trying to accomplish. I don't know about you..."

"Honey, if you want to talk about your..." Daryl mumbled his words, shaking his head. "...things. Me and Rick are going to go."

Carol's head whipped to face Daryl as Michonne did to Rick, eyeing them. "No, Abraham asked for the keys to the room. You go find him and give him that key."

Daryl scowled. "No. Why should I?" He paused, his lips formed a tight line. He raised his water bottle pointing it at her. "I want..."

Carol raised her hand, silencing him. She turned her head to face Michonne. "You and I need to talk. Andrea tells me you are a photographer. I actually have a photoshoot coming up soon." Daryl passed his water bottle to Rick, grabbing for Carol's wrist, pulling her away.

"Wait!" She shouted, still focused on Michonne. "I want to hire you. We'll talk..." Daryl stopped, picking up Carol and throwing her over his shoulder. She lifted her head up, glancing at Michonne, shrugging. "We'll talk later."

People parted to let the couple through, but no one said anything. Once Daryl left, the party continued. The music played louder and Michonne then realized she was left alone with Rick.

"You know of Carol's line?" He opened the water bottle, taking a small drink. He put the top back on when he was done, watching her with those curious blue eyes of his.

Michonne nodded. His eyes. They were scanning her body. Why hadn't she noticed that before? He was looking at her, probably trying to figure out which piece she had on underneath this dress. She shifted.

"If you want to show me..."

Michonne's lips parted. Her head lightly shook. "You are bold, Rick. I said we just met. If you think I'm one of those groupies who fuck their..."

Rick shook his head, reaching out with his free hand to grab for her elbow. A couple of people were walking up, talking among themselves, ignoring Michonne and Rick. It gave Rick perfect opportunity to pull Michonne away. They _were_ standing close to the door, she thought as she followed after him. The crowds of people separated for them as he led them. He only stopped, pushing her in the back of a secluded corner. The lounge was so crowded. They probably wouldn't be interrupted here.

"Look." He said, his blue eyes seemed brighter in the dark. His eyes focused on hers. "I'm not implying anything. I just...I put my foot in my mouth sometimes. I'm trying to keep myself in check here. I want you." He said the sentence almost desperate. Michonne's breath caught in her throat, but he continued. "I've wanted you since I heard your voice on the radio. When I saw your interview with Amy, I almost lost my fucking mind. You don't even realize how good you look to me."

Michonne's mouth fell open. She wanted to move away, find Tara. They got separated as soon as they got there. Tara had saw a glimpse of Daryl and took off in the other direction, leaving Michonne alone. Yet, she'd have to tell the girl that Daryl was engaged - that was besides the point though.

"I told myself if I spoke to you that what I felt...feel" He nodded his head as if to reassure himself. "...feel would go away. I thought...you know. It would fade. It would be enough and now all I want to do is part your legs, wrap them around my waist and fuck every inch of your body till you can't stand." He leaned in closer, his mouth an inch from hers. "I won't stop till I feel you gripping me and even then. I don't think it'll be enough. I want to trace those Colts, your Colts with my tongue till I reach your pussy."

Michonne gulped. Her eyes glossed over. Images playing through her head like a movie.


	4. Chapter IV

**_Deaf Ape_**

 _Author's Note: I personally didn't think this story would be such a good hit. Thanks for the all the reviews._

 _Enjoy._

 _Also Note: Everything that's labeled sprouted from my crazy mind. We're all mad here._

 _Warning: Explicit Sexual Content. _

_Translation: Please have a fan near_

* * *

Chapter IV

;..;

Michonne blinked, trying to shake the images away. Rick had to be drinking. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He had a little bit too much and he hadn't heard her correctly. Sure, she wanted him. Her body throbbed at his words. She hoped he wasn't all talk, but she hadn't -okay maybe she did, plan on sleeping with him. It's not like she'd regret it in the morning. The only person she would tell would be her sister. Who'd think she was lying, but wouldn't tell a soul. Their sister bond was unbreakable.

Though. When she fantasied about this, because that's exactly what it was. A fantasy. She just never thought it would be this...easy. She never thought in a millions years in the interviews that she watched of Rick that he would be...this intense.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, tugging her. "Let's go."

He tugged on her just a bit harder, shaking her from her mind. She pulled herself to reality, swallowing the forming lump in her throat to grab for his hand to stop him from pulling her.

"Rick. I said no." She instantly regretted it. She wanted to kick herself in the knee. Fuck, what was she thinking? Who else could say that Rick offered to fuck them? Not just anyone. He chose her.

"Why?" He turned around, walking forward, letting go of her hand, thrusting his arm out by her head to pin her to the wall.

She leaned into the wall, tilting her head back. They were to close. His erection was poking at her again. "I'm not that..."

He quickly placed his index finger on her lips, shushing her. "You drive me crazy." He stated, bowing his head down. His hair fell from his swept back look and she fought every fiber in her being to reach up and sweep it back. "How about this?" His head whipped up. His once blue eyes seemed even darker with each passing second. "I'll head to the elevator. You can follow after me. Tell everyone you're tired and we can...talk about...us."

He pushed from the wall before she said anything else. Her tongue was stuck in her throat.

He nodded his head at her before he turned his back, walking away.

Michonne's lip trembled as she stayed glued to the wall. Everyone around her. It was like they didn't see what had just happened or Rick did this at every event and they were all used to it. She glanced at him, a group of women had stopped him in mid stride. They were all shoving their breast in his face. He stepped back. He said something. They laughed. They wiggled their breast more to gain his attention, but he never looked down from Michonne's point of view.

He could have any one of them and yet he wanted her.

She placed her hand over her chest. Her heart was thumping so loudly it was shaking her chest. She inhaled. Exhaled. Inhale. Exhale.

"Michonne, what's up? Are you okay?"

Michonne's hand fell from her chest as she looked up, focusing.

Tara's hair was pinned back, red lipstick. A T-shirt and regular jeans.

Michonne nodded, leaning off the wall, standing more firm. "I'm fine. I'm tired." She wasn't exactly lying. She could feel the will of sleeping making its way to take over or was that her body faking it so she could leave and go to him.

"I meant Daryl. He's hot up close." Tara stepped in beside Michonne, linking her arm with hers, pulling her away from the wall. Her cheeks were a bright red. "God, I just...you think..." Her voice dropped to a whisper as they begin to walk around the party.

Michonne then remembered something. She stopped. They were near the buffet table. She maneuvered them out of the way so they weren't close to the line. She was about privacy, respected it even. If Daryl had told anyone he was married. She didn't want their announcement to come from her. She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "Tara, don't tell anyone, but I know...Daryl is engaged."

Tara's lips parted, a small exhale fell from between them. It was like a moment of silence had fallen. Although, the party was still going. People were moving around lost in their own conversations. "I had a feeling. Two years ago, The boys did this interview and they asked about their love lives. Daryl he blushed. He rarely does this, but I had a feeling he was with someone. I just have a hopeless crush." Tara nodded only to then shrug. "I saw you and Rick chatting it up. How did it go?"

Michonne's eyes widen for a second. Did Tara see what Rick had just done? Had everyone seen what Rick had done? What she did?

"It went fine..."

Tara's eyebrow arched, she unlinked her arm from Michonne to cross hers over her chest. "Are you alright? You are usually...relaxed."

Michonne nodded, answering Tara's question. She didn't want to give to much away. Could she say what was on her mind? That she was conflicted. She wanted to dodge Tara and go find Rick. Have him keep his promises, but she wasn't that way. She told him so.

"Girls!" Michonne broke her eye contact from Tara to stare at Andrea. She was approaching them. She wore a black skin tight dress that hugged every curve and heels that made her legs look long. "If you want to sneak away. I suggest you do it now. Most of the boys left. I'm about to go to Shane and you know..." Andrea leaned back, bringing her arms out, thrusting her hips slightly.

Michonne bit back her lip at the act, shaking her head.

"It's the truth. Why lie?" She stopped moving her hips, leaning in, whispering. "I'm just a bit tipsy. I'm going to go find Shane." She nodded, exhaling. "I'm going to fuck him. After the concert, we won't have enough time. I like to take opportunities when it rises."

And maybe Michonne read it wrong. Andrea's eyes were locked on her now. "Take a chance. I'm a hard working woman and there's nothing like feeling like a woman once in awhile. You got me?"

Tara and Michonne nodded.

Andrea waved her hand at them before she turned on her heel walking away. Michonne's eyes followed her. She could take Andrea's advice. There was nothing wrong with letting a man take over you, but there was this slight thing that bothered Michonne or it was starting to bother her.

How was it going to be between them after it happened?

;..;

Rick was livid.

Where the fuck was she?

When he left, he told himself to give her twenty minutes. He wasn't sure how many people had eyes on him and didn't want his business out there. Times like this he wished he was a normal man and could just have sex with the woman he wanted. Alas, he was the bassist in a band and dreams were just dreams.

He paced the front of the elevator. He thought to wait by the entrance to the lounge, but had a feeling he'd get stopped more and if Michonne did come out and see him. He had no good excuse of getting away to be with her. He then thought to wait near the stairs, but had the same idea. Women seem to flock to him lately. They all knew he was single. He knew he was single, but he couldn't get Michonne off his mind and his body wanted Michonne and those women who stopped him from leaving. Their big breast and curvy bodies in his face. He already knew who he wanted. He told her himself and grinded his erection into her to confirm that fact.

He groaned, stomping his foot, throwing his head back to close his eyes. It was almost one in the morning. He had that fucking song to finish, but couldn't find it in himself to leave the spot. People were already leaving the party. Johnny, that creepy manager of the hotel, kept the fans floor separated from theirs. He was thankful. He didn't want to wake up to constant knocking for him to sign things. He just wanted to be left alone, well he did then until he found out the star in his fantasies was at the hotel with him.

He trudged forward. His head hung low. His hair fell into his face and he fought the familiar itch to sweep it back. He'd give her a few more minutes. Thirty to be exact. He didn't have to be so desperate.

He just never wanted someone this bad. Being so close to her. He was sure he would have snapped. He probably would have said fuck all and take her. God he wondered what that lingerie she wore underneath her dress would look like on his bedroom floor.

His fingers clenched. He kicked his leg up against the wall, taking a deep sigh.

Thirty more minutes.

He could wait thirty more minutes.

:..;

Michonne waved at Tara as she headed for the elevator. Tara gave her the key to their room and told her she'd meet her up there later. She wanted to head to the bar to have a good drink. Michonne understood. The alcohol in the lounge tasted like water. She settled with wine after her first sip, but even then that hadn't relaxed her. It was all Rick.

She held her head up high as she staggered forward. She would ride the elevator up and avoid Rick or if she saw him again. She'd tell him a firm no.

"Great party, eh?" Michonne turned her head to the side, glancing at the person who spoke.

It was one of the girls downstairs. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. Her face was sweaty. Her lipstick was smudged.

"It was good." Michonne gave her a quick thumbs up, wiggling her brows.

"I can't wait to see them live. I hear...rumors on the internet mostly...Rick has a new song. He hasn't written one since..."

The girl rambled on. Michonne tuned her out. She already knew the answer. She didn't need to confirm the fact.

"I can't wait to see them tomorrow. It's going to be fucking awesome."

Michonne snapped herself out of her mind. She nodded at the girl. "I can't wait either. Deaf Ape on."

The girl threw up the rock on symbol and stuck out her tongue before she walked further down the hall.

Michonne broke into a smile, shaking her head. She needed sleep.

Her head hung low. A small sigh parted her lips to enter the air. She would make her way to her room and pass out. She'd see the concert, fawn after Rick from a distance and leave before the after party. No matter how many times she tried to start a scenario in her head that involved the aftermath of her and Rick. It never seem to end well for her. He was famous. She was not. He'd be on tour a lot and she'd be stuck at home, not in a bad sense. She'd wait for him. However, this attraction he felt for her now. It would fade and he would realize what big of a mistake he was making.

She stopped herself in her tracks, shaking her head, feeling defeated. She told herself she'd behave. She wouldn't think of her ex boyfriend, not anymore. They forgave each other for the confusion. She worked constantly trying to build something and he wanted attention. She wasn't giving him enough. She had a feeling that Rick would have understood that though. He would work so hard and then when relaxation came around it would be time for just them.

She let out another soft sigh, distracting herself in that split second. She was going to ride that elevator up, go to the room she shared with Tara, take a hot bath and then. She was going to crash out on the bed. Or call her sister tell her how her first night hanging out with celebrities went.

Either or sounded fine to her.

She heard a ding off in the distance, shaking her from her thoughts. The elevator. That's the reason why she was standing in the middle of the hall. She wanted to go to the elevator. She cleared her throat, heading for the elevator. A song popped up on the speaker over head. The speaker sounded like it was about to crack from how loud the drum was playing and Michonne instantly knew what song it was.

Here it Goes Damnit.

Michonne leaned forward, using her index finger to push the up button to call the elevator.

The lights above her head flickered. She tilted her head back. The song was still booming and then it began to play.

 _'What the bitch? I don't want to write this shit, but she's making me anyway.'_

Michonne cracked the smile, pushing the button again, trying her best to ignore the flickering lights. She caught a glimpse of Johnny at the party before she left. He didn't at all look to happy. She had an inkling why. Last time she spoke to him they had a mini face off match at the front desk. It wasn't partially her fault though.

 _'Rick's laughing at me in the back, but he's just so easy. He can say a word and the women fall to his feet.'_

She heard the ding. The elevators were about to open and her night adventure was about to end.

"Today was a long day." She muttered, waiting for the doors to fully open, taking a small step forward.

A hand fell at her back. A cool air fell upon her. A chin rested on her shoulder. The lights overhead continue to flicker.

 _'Here It Goes Damnit. Why do I have to write this? I just want to scream mother dick.'_

Hot breath fell on her neck.

"I waited an hour for you."

Michonne's heart jumped in her chest.

"Rick..."

He silenced her, planting a kiss on her ear lobe, grabbing onto it between his teeth and tugging on it.

Abraham's song drowned out by the heavy beating of her heart.

Rick's arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her ass bumped into his groin. She caught her breath. He still felt so good pressed against her.

"No...shhh..." He told her, taking a step forward, dragging her into the elevator before it closed shut on them.

;..:

Rick's hand slammed on the stop button. The lights flickered overhead for a second, before they turned dim. They were left in almost complete darkness and his body shuddered from the thought. He was finally going to have the woman in his fantasies and nothing was going to stop him. He kept his arm around her waist, stumbling forward to pin her front against the wall.

"I'm supposed to be working on that song, but I rather be doing this with you." He muttered, moving her head to the side so he could kiss at her neck, nibbling on her softly. With his arm still wrapped around her; he placed his hands between her legs. Michonne's hands came out to rest on the wall, pushing her bottom out, grinding it against his erection.

"Rick, stop!" It came out breathlessly. He growled low in his throat, sliding his hand down her dress to grab at the hem, hiking it up. His eyes rolled back as he touched her bare skin. it was soft. He wondered how it would feel wrapped around his body.

"Why? You want this." He responded, swallowing hard as one part of the dress hung around her hip and the other wrapped around her upper thigh. His hand slipped back between her legs, the pad of his index finger ghosting across her thigh to reach her center. Her breath hitched. The elevator was quiet. He could probably hear the loud beating of his heart if he listened hard enough.

"Rick..." She moaned out his name.

He went up to her hip. The outfit she wore underneath was driving him wild. Carol's fabric was always soft, satin like, wrapping around the woman's body so effortlessly that it almost made them feel like they had nothing on...or so he heard. He tapped at it, going downward, flattening his hand to rest on her mound. "God!" He whimpered. "I have to touch you." His hand slid down to hook his index finger in her bottom to move it to the side when he found she wore nothing.

Crotchless. She was wearing a crotchless set.

His eyes rolled back at the realization. He couldn't believe all this time she wore absolutely almost nothing underneath. His index finger brushed her folds, parting them with his middle finger. He found her wet, ready for him.

"You're just perfection." He mumbled, moving his thumb up to touch her clit.

She spread her legs, arching her back to give him better access. He didn't hesitate, finding her entrance with ease, collecting her wetness to drench his finger before he inserted it inside of her.

Her head thrown back, bumping into him. He leaned back to give her more room. His free hand slapped to her other thigh, raising her dress further up to reveal her lower body to him. He groaned. The bottom that she wore rested on her hips, but left her opened and exposed. He took a step back, tilting his head to the side to get a closer look.

The fabric came down her cheeks, but were shaped like an oval to expose her pussy to him. His tongue ran across his lips to wet them. His finger pushing in and out of her sex. The sight alone would make him finish like a teenage boy.

He dropped to his knees, pulling his finger free. He popped it into his mouth to suck it clean. A soft moan erupted from his throat at how she tasted. She reminded him of cherry pie. His stomach grumbled at the comparison.

Michonne turned around, slamming her back into the wall. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. Her lips were parted with soft breaths.

"I..." She opened her open to speak, but no sound came out. Her chest heaved.

"Shhh..." He said once again, reminding her.

He grabbed for her both her thighs, spreading her legs further, lifting up one to throw it over his shoulder. Michonne gasped.

"Rick...wait..." She hissed, slapping her hands to his head, grabbing at his messy to strands to pull him away.

He fought her off by shaking his head. Lifting up her other leg to throw it over his shoulder, holding her securely with her back against the wall.

"Let a man eat." He closed his eyes, leaning his head to the side. He grazed the material with his nose, inhaling her scent. It went up his nostrils, a jolt of electricity shot through his body. He sniffed her once more to remember her essence. It filled his lungs, coursed through his veins. He would never get enough of her. This he knew.

He stuck his tongue out, flicking it against her clit. She gasped, wiggling her hips. His brow arched as he looked up at her, holding her gaze with his. He twirled his tongue, rubbing the underside of it. She wiggled her hips a bit more. A soft whimper fell from her lips.

His hands slid up her legs, lightly slapped her thighs to grab for her bottom. He dug his nails into her cheeks, his lips latching onto her clit to suck, his tongue dancing itself between her folds.

She moaned softly, throwing her head back into the wall. One hand tangled itself in his hair, the other slapped to the wall. Her head turned the opposite way, breaking eye contact. Her breath heavier than before.

He straighten his head, stretching his tongue to trace her entrance. Her back arched. Her hips shifted to grind on his face. He chuckled, mentally shaking his head at the image in front of him. To think when he first saw her on stage that he would be able to have her like this.

His jeans tightened, reminding him of his predicament. He was hard as brick and was ready to have her, fuck her like he promised, but her taste. It flooded his tongue, her smell made it worse. She was drowning his senses in nothing but her.

He groaned, pulling his head back. As much fun as this angle was. He wanted to go at her deeper. He licked his mouth clean in. "Have you ever sat on a man's face before."

She shook her head, her tongue run over her lips.

"Come on." He slowly dropped his hold from her, bringing her feet to the ground. Once she was steady. He leaned back, sitting on the ground. His arms behind him, holding himself up as he continued to stare at her. "I'll only bite if you ask me too."

:..;

Michonne was sure she passed out in her room and was having the most realist sex dream she ever had.

Rick Grimes was on the elevator floor, waiting for her to sit on his face. She bit her inner cheek to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She jumped at the sensation. She expected it to hurt, but it only made her want him. Want what he was offering.

She pushed herself off the wall, moving her arms behind her head to grab for her zipper. She might as well take the damn thing off. She pulled it down. The cool air brushed against her back as the material parted to reveal her. She leaned her head back slightly wanting to lose her sight in Rick Grimes. She could do anything she wanted to him.

She pushed the dress down her body, lifting up her leg to step out of it, using the end of her heel to kick it across the floor. It hit the wall with a splat. All what was left on her was her lingerie set. It was a half top one piece that was open at the bottom. The cool air brushed against her wet folds, making them clench.

"Michonne...now." He demanded. She nodded her head, walking over to him. The clack of her heels led her way as she stood over his face. She glanced down, swallowing the forming lump in her throat. She was shy say the least. She had a right to stop this, even clad in only her lingerie set. If she stood firm, she could tell him no, wish him goodnight, start the elevator, wait till it hit her floor and high tail it out of there before he caught her. Which she knew it would fail. That look in his eye. It shook her. Her body throbbed with promise. No matter how hard she tried to fight this. She wanted him inside of her. There was no denying it anymore.

She slowly dropped to her kneels, shaking her hips from side to side to loosen the nerves. He seemed unfazed by it. He gave no sign that he wanted her.

"Fuck. I promise we'll do this again, but I need _you_ right now."

He reached up, grabbing for her hips, positioning her hips over his lap to pull her down. She landed on his lap with a loud squeal. Her hands slapped to grab at his brown shirt, tugging on it. He wiggled his hips, pushing her down to rest on him. She bit her bottom lip. He was greatly affected from this. His hard erection was tenting his jeans and caressing her in the sweetest ways.

She leaned down, closing her eyes. She captured his lips with hers, parting them with her tongue, thrusting into his mouth as if he was. He moaned. His hold on her tightened, his fingers digging into the lacey material. His tongue hit hers, curling around it to gain dominance. She grinded her hips into him, breaking the kiss to let out a soft moan. He felt heavenly.

"Unbuckle my jeans, Chonne." The way her name fell off his lips. Her nipples pebbled underneath her top. She stuck out her tongue to flick it over his lips, grinning. She lifted her hips, sliding a hand down his chest to grab at his belt, undoing it. She fumbled on the most part, but got it undone. She slid her other hand down his chest to grab for his jeans button. He leaned his head up to kiss her lips. It was soft. It sent tingles all the way down to her toes.

The zipper slid down. He lifted his hips up and she took that as him telling her to push his jeans down too. Which she did. She used both her hands to push them down all the way till they pooled around his knees, leaving him just in his shirt and boxers.

She moved her hands back up to grab at his boxers. He broke the kiss, his breath heavily. His eyes locked on hers as she pushed his boxers down. His length sprung forth. His upper lip twitch.

"Condom?" She breathed.

He shook his head then nodded, "Left pocket."

She leaned up; wrapping one hand around his hardness, the other reached behind her to dig in his jeans for the condom. She gasped at how big he felt in her hand. She glanced down, her eyes widen in awe. His shaft was thick, long and tempting. She was tempted to bend down to take him into her mouth, but decided not too. Like he said, he needed her and she needed him.

She pulled the package free from his pocket, giving it to him. He removed his hands from her hips to tear it, throwing the wrapper to the side as he stretched his arms, placing the condom on. She looked back up, stroking his length as he slid the condom down. Her eyes fell to half slits.

"Fuck." He cursed. Her hand fell away for him to complete the task. Once he was done, he placed his hands back on her hips, tangling his digits into the fabric. She balanced herself over his arousal.

Their eyes locked again. Her heart stopped. The music had long change to something soft. She could barely make out the lyrics, but it fit the mood. The lights overhead flicked, but stayed dim. It was just enough light to see his blue eyes. They were almost dark enough to be black.

Her hands grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his ripped stomach. She bit back her gasp, scratching at his skin.

He tensed up, his eyes never leaving hers. She slowly lowered herself onto him. She took him inch by agonizing inch. Her head threw back at the intrusion. Each passing second she lowered herself onto him, pain pulsed through her body, but it quickly replaced itself with pleasure. Her walls pulsated around him welcoming him into her.

"God," he spat.

She couldn't find anything to say that would justify how she felt.

Once she settled on top of him. She felt...full. She fixed her head to look at him. He looked crazed. Sweat collected at his brows, his upper lip was curled up.

"Move when you're ready."

She nodded. A lump formed in her throat. She dug her nails into his skin, using him as her anchor as she lifted up her hips. Her walls still vibrated with the slight pain, but she only moaned out the pleasure as she lowered herself back down. He grunted once they met again.

His hand lifted to smack at her ass. She jumped, grinding her body into him. His mouth fell open from the sensation. His right eyebrow went up, curiously. She saw that look in his eye. He raised his hand up, bringing it back down. She rotated her hips, a chorus of moans fell from her lips. Her hips moving back and forth with each smack.

The smacks continued. Her hips moved back and forth. The scrape of his belt and the wet sounds their body made as they met was the only sounds heard.

;..:

Rick still couldn't get over how tight she felt surrounding him. He felt every clench of her walls and it excited him. With Lori, he felt her. She did kegel exercises for the first half of their relationship so when he'd stick out his bottom lip and grip her hips. She'd grip him with all her might, but this felt natural. It was like her body was telling him, 'You're the biggest I've ever had and I'm still getting used to you.'

It filled his chest with pride.

He removed his hands from her hips as she rocked on top of him. She was so wet that even through the condom he could still feel her. His toes curled from the sensation. Fuck, he was going to lose his mind.

He moved to sit up, tugging her half top down. A pert nipple popped free. He wasted no time in opening his mouth to take it, flicking his tongue against the tip.

She moaned, throwing her head back with a soft gasp.

He grabbed at her back, scratching at her skin as she did his chest. This was not what he expected when he touched himself to thoughts of her.

He never imagined her to be this wet, this soft. This...

"Oh Rick. Fuck, you feel good."

Whatever he wanted to say. He couldn't think of the word. She was much better than he expected her to be. This right here would satisfy him every time he thought back and brought himself to this moment.

He scratched at her back tangling his digits in the fabric again, using his strength to roll them over, placing her gently on the ground with him still nestled inside of her center.

Her hands moved from his chest to his hair, playing with his strands as he thrusted forward, angling himself to go at her deeper. She arched her back, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. He bit down and in response she yelped.

He pulled his mouth back, staring at her with a slight shock. His hips stilled. "Too much?"

She shook her head. She stared at him, hypnotized. "You forgot the other one."

He smirked, dipping his head to kiss his way towards the other one, wrapping his lips around it, biting tenderly as he begun the pace of his hips.

Her fingers worked at his head, massaging his scalp as he sucked at her nipple.

"Faster...Rick..." She sighed, rolling her hips to meet his thrust.

She was just as eager to have him as he was her.

He nodded his head, popping her nipple free from his mouth, pulling his hips back to pull out of her. She whimpered, scratching down his head to grab at the back of his throat. He eyed her surprised, though making a mental note. She liked it rough. If they slept together again. He'd make sure he remembered that.

But that was a big if.

"I didn't say stop." She brought his head up, leaning up to grab for his lips, placing hers on his passionately. Her legs lifted, wrapping around his back. Her heels digging into his lower back. He groaned, fuck. What was he thinking when he pulled her into this elevator. He could already see himself sitting in a chair, his hands on her hips as she rode him with just her heels on.

Well fuck.

She whined, rolling her hips. Her breast brushed against his shirt. He snapped back to reality, moving a hand behind him to push her legs further up his back, aiming his length at her entrance. He braced himself, taking a deep breath. He broke the kiss, cocking his head to the side, bringing his mouth by her ear.

The song changed. It was loud and booming. Another of Abrahams. He was thankful. He flicked his tongue on her earlobe. "Scream as loud as you want."

He shot forward, entering her quickly. Her walls vibrated around him. He held it there, burying himself to the hilt. She gasped, a soft moan of his name.

He wrapped his hand around her ankle, thrusting in and out, picking up the pace of his thrusts. His balls smacked against her skin with each second.

"Fuck...Rick."

"Michonne..." He purred her name, kissing his way from her ear to her shoulder, biting down into it. His free hand slapped to the ground beside her head. His fingers clenched, wishing he could grab the floor.

Her nails dug into his back. Her legs locked tighter around him.

"I'm going to..."

He lifted his hips up, slowing down his movement, licking at her shoulder. He angled himself just right to rub against her bundle of nerves.

She twitched underneath him. His name was a chant in the air.

It fueled him to keep going.

"Oh God!" She screamed into the air.

Her nails scratched down his back. He was sure there was marks.

He groaned. Her walls tightened around him, holding him there. He stopped.

"Fuck, yes...Rick. Oh...God."

It was like she was stuck on repeat. He wasn't no where near close to being done.

He smirked, wiggling his brows. He lifted his head to stare at her, watch her orgasm around him.

Her lips were parted in a small 'O'. Her eyes were closed, head thrown back. Her nipples were hard as rock.

He wiggled his hips, giving her a moment before he picked up the pace again, unwrapping his hand from around her ankle to grab for her hand, lacing their fingers together. He did the same with the other, stretching their joined hands over her head. His mouth an inch from hers.

"Ready to cum again?" He couldn't help the grin.

She rolled her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't get a bigger head."

He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head. He rocked into her now. She felt more wet than before. He was going to drown in her before this was through.

"You can't feel that?" Just for added measure, he made his cock jerk inside of her. She gasped, her lips parted. Cool air touched his lips. "I know what I said..." He thought back to a couple hours before when he had her pinned. He spoke nothing but the truth. He thought they would have been in a bed when he traced her Colts. But they were inside of a elevator and he waited. "Oh yeah! You made me wait."

He leaned back, unlacing their fingers. He eyed her, sitting on the back of his legs. "Don't you move, Michonne." He stated, his hands grabbed for her lower body, tearing into her lingerie, ripping it from her hips. He moved it up her stomach, giving him free access to her bare waist. He slapped his hands to it.

"I don't like waiting, Michonne." His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "I was going to go easy on you." He stated, tilting his head to the side, widening his eyes before they fell to slits. "Oh well."

He steadied himself, locking his eyes with hers. He wanted her to feel every inch of him, more than she already did.

He moved her back and forth along his length. She blinked, turning her head to break eye contact. Her back arched high. Her hands turned over, slapping to the ground. His body smacked against hers. Her heels hit him and the ground. He scratched down her leg to grab for her ankle, bringing it up, his hips relentless. He rested her leg on his chest, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on her. His arm wrapped around her thigh, his thumb touching her sensitive flesh, using the pad of his thumb to go at it in circular motion.

She made some kind of sound he couldn't make out.

He grabbed for her other leg, bringing it up to rest on his chest, turning his head to kiss it. His thrusts were hard. His body was aching with release.

He felt it boil in his lower body, but he wanted to stretch this out as long as possible.

"Rick! Please..." She pleaded. He rested his head on her leg, watching her unravel beneath him.

He kept up his pace. His release was tickling his balls now. God he was so close.

He wiggled his hips, adjusting himself to lie flat on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, bringing him closer. His hands slapped the ground on either side of her head. His lips brushed against her parted ones. He rotated his hips.

"What lesson did we learn?"

"Not make you wait." She yelped.

He brought his lips down to catch hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he did her body.

He felt it.

Her walls gripped him again. His body trembled. His climax rocked his entire core, bringing him to a complete halt as he emptied himself inside of her.

She screamed into his mouth. Her walls gripped him so tightly. His eyes rolled back.

He waited a moment. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would break from his chest.

The song now playing was soft. It was one of their first ones, Lies I tell myself.

He hummed softly to it. He wanted to pull out, but every time he moved his hips to do so. It was like she squeezed him.

"Give me a second, Rick." She broke the kiss, looking at him with those beautiful browns of hers.

He nodded. "Will I see you at the after party?"

There was a complete silence and the slight flash of uncertainty ran across her eyes.

She opened her mouth. He shook his head. "It's okay. A good fucks. A good fuck."

He pulled his hips back, exiting her heat with a hiss of complaint.

He took his time as stood up. He was semi hard, but he thought..part of him wanted to believe that this was more than just a one night stand. He reached down for his boxers to pull them up, mumbling under his breath at how much of an idiot he was. He should have went back to his room after the first twenty minutes when she didn't show.

Michonne moved to her knees, looking up at him. She cleared her throat. "You didn't let me finish, Rick." She sighed. She was still trying to catch her breath. "I would love too."

It happened so quickly. He wasn't sure if it was actually happening. She came to him on her knees. Her hand wrapped around his length, holding it steady. The other grabbed for the condom, pulling it off his length. She tossed it behind her. It flopped on the ground before it landed on her dress.

A hard lump formed in his throat. With the wall at his back he watched his goddess lean in, part her lips and take him into her mouth.

He was half hard when he pulled out, but he throbbed as he felt her tongue on him.

He kept his eyes on her actions. He wanted this burned in his memory.

Her eyes were locked on his as she took him deeper into her mouth.

He sighed in satisfaction. Her hand came up as her mouth came down.

He grabbed for her hair, holding it up. It got messed up in their tryst and he wanted to see every movement her mouth made on him.

"Oh fuck, Michonne." He groaned.

With rapid circular motions, she explored the entire length of his flesh with her tongue and hands.

* * *

 _So, I need a long walk._

 _I honestly hope this wasn't to much for some of you readers._


	5. Chapter V

**Deaf Ape**

 _A/N: My fan is still close by._

 _Here's Saturday._

 _I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter._

 _Also, when I think of Indigo, I imagine Halsey,_ _look wise. Not personality wise._

* * *

Chapter V

;..;

"This ya boy..."

Noah stood on stage wearing one of Deaf Ape's jackets leaning forward, microphone in hand, pointing it at the crowd. A wide grin on his face.

"Boyd!" The crowd shouted. They placed they had rented for the concert was packed with screaming fans with Deaf Ape across their front. Through the crowd, Noah saw the band members familiar symbols as Andrea called it. Abraham's green was the most noticeable, probably because it was the only thing allowed in the concert space.

"Guess what day it is?" He brought the mike back to his lips, walking along the stage line. The curtain was still down behind him. He could hear them rustling, getting everything together. He was supposed to distract. When Rick called him on short notice to host the event, he was ecstatic. It'd up his career from being just a DJ at the radio station -that he owned by the way- it'd put his name on the map.

"Deaf Ape! Deaf Ape!" The crowd shouted, pumping their hands in the air.

"Now! Now! We do this the right way or I'll send our towns own back home."

The crowd cheered louder, stomping their feet against the wooden floor. Noah was sure he felt the building shake. "Chant Deaf Ape! Chant Deaf Ape!" The crowd continued.

He rose his hand, trying to calm them down as he continued.

"Alright. Alright. We got that out of way." He chuckled, shaking his head as he stopped. "I'm just their opening man, but..."

He brought his hand back down, reaching into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper. He raised it in the air, waving it at the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the pit. A small boxed off area for the band to sit, relax, drink when they had their intermissions. He also heard that the two concert winners were sitting up there. He took a quick glance up. The crowd was still cheering as he waved the piece of paper. There they sat. Tara and Michonne. They were standing up, cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

His attention snapped to what he was waving. Andrea had stuffed it into his pocket and told him to read it. He was there to distract the crowd, to rile them up.

"This piece of paper, my boys and girls was given to me by Deaf Ape's own." The crowd cheered louder. "Now! Now!" He repeated himself again. Sweat collected at his brow. "How are we supposed to get them out here if you won't let me read this piece of a paper?"

He heard noise on the small mic attached to his shirt. He moved his free hand to his ear. Andrea was speaking into it. It was muffled, the crowd was so loud. They were almost ready. Their surprise guest had just got there.

It seemed that Andrea was going all out.

"Boys and girls! I have a special treat for you. Who remembers the song, Takin' my time."

A small group of girls in the front were screaming towards each other.

"Guess who's here?" He sung, bringing his hands to a loud clap, dropping his head. The lights went off. He placed the microphone back on its stand before he walked off stage. The curtains opened slowly. People were on either side pulling the strings for dramatic affect.

He gave Rick a wink as he passed him. Rick gave him one right back.

As he headed backstage, he spotted Andrea. He headed for her. His body was now shaking with nerves.

"How did I do?"

She had two phones in her hand. One index finger pressed on her mic as she shouted orders into it, but she looked at him, breaking her focus to hold his gaze. "I'm impressed. Now go to the Pit. I'll be there shortly." He gave her a playful salute as he walked away.

The lights came back on. The crowd cheered louder. It was time to begin.

;..;

"Oh my god, it's Indigo." Tara shouted over the screaming voices around her. Michonne nodded her head. She had a good seat where she was. The band was all out on stage. Daryl in front, Shane on his far left as Rick was on his far right. Abraham was behind Rick as a Indigo was between Shane and Rick.

Indigo had appeared on one song, Takin' my Time. It was the last anyone had heard of her. Long back, they had some contest for people to send new ideas for songs. She had won, recorded the song with them, did the music video and was never heard from again. Michone had heard rumors she wrote poetry and published three books.

The lights flicked over their heads. Daryl grabbed the microphone stand. He cleared his throat. His eyes focused ahead of him.

Carol shifted in her seat, leaning in. Michonne did too as did Tara. The show was about to begin.

The piano started. Her bright blue hair shinned in the lights passing over her.

 _"I like takin' my time. Just to hear the sounds."_ Her voice was low, but strong. It sent chills all over Michonne's body.

Abraham lightly begin to hit the drums. Shane and Rick shifted from foot to foot. Their hands on the guitars, but nothing moved.

Daryl opened his mouth. Indigo continued to play her piano in the back. Her head slowly whipping about.

 _"Tell me what you want to be called?"_

Indigo opened her mouth again, a small moan fell from her lips. Her hips begin to rotate. _"This is what happens when theres two of us. Trapped in a secret embrace."_

 _"Let me pull your hair."_

 _"Does it excite you to be here with me? Takin' our time to let me sing."_

 _"Let me let your thighs shake."_

 _"And I..."_ Indigo paused, her fingers went over the keys. Abraham hit the drums louder.

Rick's fingers moved over the strings followed by Shane. His was just as low.

Indigo tore herself away from the piano, walking towards Daryl. She leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek, snatching the microphone out of his frozen hands. She walked further out on stage.

 _"...don't want this to be our last. It's all I want to be thinking about."_

There was complete silence. The lights went off. A small form was still swinging back and forth on stage. Michonne immediately knew it was Indigo.

"She kissed Daryl on the cheek. Oh my." Tara moved to sit down in her chair, throwing one leg over the other. Carol followed suit. Her expression was blank.

Michonne turned her head. She wanted to ask if she was okay, but Abraham boomed on the drums again. It got louder with each second. Someone was on the piano. Michonne hoped it was Indigo. The lights dimmed on. Indigo was still front and center, but Daryl was on the piano. He was working over the keys like she had. His head was down.

Indigo begin to sing, throwing her arms up in the air. Each lyric passed from her mouth beautifully. It sent shivers all over Michonne's body.

;..;

Rick played with the strings on his guitar going in time with the music. He didn't have to turn to look at Daryl to sense how upset he was. Carol was probably in the pit watching the whole thing, but he knew it wouldn't be handled until later. Hopefully Daryl calmed down and Indigo -their surprised guest- didn't do anything else to upset anymore band members.

Since arriving, she grabbed Shane's behind, hugged Rick a bit to tightly, and gave Abraham a wink. She was completely different from the first time they met her. She was shy, couldn't look either one of them in the eye. Shane had lightly joked that she was a virgin from some hick town who banned their women from looking at any man. She must have lost said virginity because he could still feel her touch on him.

Not like it truly bothered Rick. His thoughts trailed off to think of Michonne, especially last night. After he finished into her mouth, she pulled away from him, slapping her hand to the button to cut the elevator back on. The lights flickered for a moment, powering up the system before it started. She hit another button, reaching off to the side to grab for her dress, slipping into it. He didn't move. His eyes stayed glued to her ass as she wiggled herself back in. He almost opened his mouth to tell her that they he could go again, but he had only brought one condom. He thought, when he stuffed it into his pocket, that just one taste and he'd be good. He'd rid her of his system and he'd be back on how he was before.

But their sex...

 _"I like takin' my time. Just to hear the sounds."_ Indigo repeated again.

Rick snapped himself out of his thoughts. If he kept thinking of Michonne, not even counting the fact that she was watching him. He'd grow hard. All this wouldn't matter to him. He'd seek her out, take her.

The chorus ended. The spotlight shined on him and Shane. He walked forward to start his part. Shane following him right after. He quickly glanced up just to catch a hint of Michonne. He saw her, trying to thinking back on what she was wearing when they left the hotel earlier that day.

Her hair was pinned up; black halter top that showed off her shoulders, a dark blue denim skirt that hugged her thighs just right, and those black heels. He wouldn't be able to look at them the same again.

He groaned, mentally, his jeans tightening from the imagery. He remembered once that Abraham went to an AAA meeting about his drinking. He hated how they introduced themselves, but he completely understood what it meant. First if there was a problem, Rick didn't see it as one. He was addicted. He might as well put it out in the open just so he could understand exactly what Michonne did to him.

His name is Rick Grimes and he wants Michonne to break under his dick, or something to that affect.

:..;

"Thank you King County and Goodnight." Daryl placed the microphone back on the stand, tapping against it for added affect. His head tilted upward to glance at the pit. He was looking at them. Tara wrapped her arm around her tighter. Her breath hitched. Michonne leaned back to glance at Carol. She hadn't said a word since the concert started. She just sat still, drinking out of her bottled water. She was on her sixth one.

The crowd below them cheered, stomping their feet as Deaf Ape said their goodbyes. They had performed all her absolute favorites. Michonne could still feel the goose bumps on her arms.

"Girls and Boyd." Andrea burst into the room, her eyes glancing over them. Between breaks, the band or Andrea stopped by to talk to them, make sure they didn't need anything. Michonne still felt Rick's lingering stare on her body. Maybe her favorite denim skirt wasn't a good thing to wear to the concert. Her heart jumped in her chest. Her throat suddenly felt dry. "Give us twenty minutes and we'll be ready to head out." Tara flipped her hand up, giving her the thumbs up signal. Andrea frowned, shaking her head as she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Tara stood up, stretching her arms over her head, letting out a small groan. "I'm going to head to the bathroom. Please don't let them leave without me."

Michonne nodded, standing up to stretch. She watched as Tara walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Carol and Noah, who was so engrossed in his phone that he didn't bother to look up. Or he was wearing headphones.

It felt like hours before Carol spoke. "You know I'm not even mad that Indigo kissed Daryl on the cheek."

Michonne crossed her arms, eyeing Carol cautiously, curious. "You're engaged to him." She forced a smile, shifting from foot to foot. "You shouldn't be jealous."

Carol shook her head, waving her hand at Michonne. "I'm not jealous. I just wish I wasn't so scared."

Michonne moved to sit back down. The crowd, she knew, was below them, but in that moment, it was just her and Carol, having a conversation.

"Scared? You own Floral, the hottest lingerie line. Hell, I'm still pissed Rick..." She caught herself, swallowing down the forming lump in her throat. "I'm pissed that my favorite one got ripped."

A small smirk slid along Carol's lips. She closed her eyes. "I had a feeling that you and Rick were...together. He's looked over here a lot and I didn't miss when he was in here, checking to make sure you were hydrated."

Michonne's mouth fell in slight shock. "I...don't..."

Carol raised her hand, wagging her index finger at her, opening her eyes. "It's okay. When I first met Daryl, I was...head over heels in love with him already." She laughed, pulling on her bottom lip. "I'm used to the women fawning after him. I think it's cute. He gets their attention but I have his."

Michonne sort of understood from Carol's point of view, but they were engaged. She had just met Rick and no matter how many times she's thought on what happened between them last night. She knows it'll never happen again. Which brought her to the after party. Why would she need to go if Rick was going to have his arm wrapped around some other fan that he wanted to fuck?

Carol pushed herself up from her chair. An almost wide smile on her face as she reached out for Michonne, looping their arms together. "I just remembered. We need to talk about your photography. I want to set up a new line for Floral. I want to call it...The Dark Rose. I've seen your pictures, called around. I'm impressed."

Michonne slowly turned her head to face Carol. Her eyes glistened. She felt a scream of excitement grow within her chest. Though before she could get a word out, the door to the pit opened wide and Tara was bursting through.

"Hey! They're ready for us. After Party with Deaf Ape! Wooo!"

;..:

"We're what? Are you out of your cunt flipping mind?" Abraham screeched, his cheeks were red with color. His hands were wrapped into tight fist as he slammed them on the wooden table in his office.

The guests were still piling in downstairs. Noah had went with the girls back to their hotel to gather their things. Andrea had decided it was best for a quick meeting. The concert had went great. She wanted them to continue celebrating, but she still needed to make sure they were on the same page.

"Abraham..." Shane raised his voice. His usually laughing eyes fell to slits. "Calm down."

Abraham shook his head, glancing at Shane out of the corner of his eye. "She touched your behind. Of course, you're happy about that."

Shane glanced down. Rick's fingers tapped on the table, his leg thrown over the other. "Abraham. We trust Andrea don't we?"

"Yeah, look at what's she done." Daryl added. He was sipping on a jar of his homemade moonshine. "She's with us. Not against us."

Abraham leaned in his chair, glancing at all of them; Rick, Shane, Daryl and Andrea. Indigo had long left to head back home. She wanted to wrap up some stuff before coming back. "I don't fucking care. She almost jeopardize their relationship." He was looking at Daryl, shaking his head. He was behind them, but he saw her kiss his cheek. He saw her eyes glancing at them.

Daryl set the moonshine jar down. "Carol doesn't care about stuff like that. She knows I'm hers."

Abraham nodded his head, rolling his eyes. "Doesn't matter. We're brothers, aren't we?" He heard murmurs, but he knew it was true. "We got tattoos on our backs to prove it, yeah?" More nods. Andrea stayed quiet. "You want us to bring some girl into our thing because she wants to continue singing. I don't like it one bit."

"Look..." Rick raised his hand, placing his elbow onto the table, bringing the attention to himself. "Andrea...we get that you want to help her, but we don't think it's a good idea. She's bothering us."

Andrea let out a well held on exhale. She shook her head, placing her hands on the table. "I have the exact same tattoo on my back, Abraham. You know that." Her voice dropped. Her brows narrowed together. "My plan before you interrupted was we go on break for three months. Relax." She was turning her head to look at them. Daryl picked up his jar to take another sip. Rick had placed his hand down, something in his eyes had lit up, but she continued on. "We come back and we're stronger than ever. She'll open for us, Indigo. She'll write her own songs and we'll do good. Believe in me, Abraham. You didn't think I'd take us this far."

Abraham nodded his head, shaking his head for a second. Andrea leaned back into her chair, swallowing hard. Her eyes were still flickering between them, trying to catch something, anything.

"Alright." Shane spoke up. He was close to Andrea. He slapped his thighs, his lips formed a tight line. "Abe, believe in Andrea. She's gotten us this far. I trust her. We'll take our vacation. Daryl and Carol will be married by then and we'll help little Miss. Grabby's boost to stardom. Won't take long at all."

Abraham dipped his head, shrugging in agreement. Rick and Daryl murmured something, but there was no disagreements.

Andrea's phone broke the silence. Shane had already rose to stand, stretch as did Daryl. His lips were still on the rim of the jar. Rick rose to stand, pushing the chair back. He dug his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. Andrea hung up the phone with a goodbye, shaking her head. She then rose from her chair, letting out a small laugh.

"Noah is heading home. Once the driver drops him off, the girls will come back. I should change into something. Hot tub, Abraham?"

He nodded, standing up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Out back. I'll stay in here. I hate these things."

Everyone nodded heading for the door, leaving Abraham alone.


	6. Chapter VI

**_Deaf Ape_**

 _Author's Note: So what do you think about Indigo?_

 _Also Note: Enjoy the madness._

 _Warning: Explicit Sexual Content. _

_Translation: Please have a fan near...again. Or take a very very cold shower._

* * *

Chapter VI

;..;

As the door swung open to let Michonne in, she took a deep breath to catch herself. It was close to ten and she could feel sleep creeping up on her. She had a right mind to ask the driver to take her home, who cared if she told Rick that she would go. She went to his before party and his concert. She didn't have to go to his after party, but there was just this familiar feeling that she owed herself something. She didn't want to count the fact that Carol had figured out their relationship. Rick was making it obvious, but what was the point? Why would he set her up like that?

Michonne knew she was a good looking woman. On occasion she'd check herself out in the mirror, glance over her frame, admire what she had. However, Rick was a celebrity and no matter how many times he told her how much he wanted her. All she could see in the future for them was him telling the next girl the same thing.

She sighed, losing herself in her thoughts only to snap out of them as she felt a tug on her arm. She pulled her attention to Tara who had stepped beside her. In her other hand, she had a phone in her hand, scrolling through the page she was currently on. Michonne kept her focus on what was in front of her. She'd be Tara's guide as she walked through the door to catch herself.

The place was dim, the music was soft, but loud. Michonne felt the beat in her chest. She coughed to clear her throat, glancing at Tara to make sure she was ready before she went deeper into the house.

"It's going to rain later. Some heavy storm." Tara grumbled, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her phone into her jeans pocket. "You think we tell Andrea I have to go? I have things I need to study for."

Michonne shrugged as she walked further into the house. The place wasn't as overly crowded as she thought it would be. Unless everyone else was upstairs. "Stay Tara. Hang out for an hour and then we'll leave. It floods near my place and I don't want to be stuck out here."

Tara nodded in agreement, steering Michonne towards something that looked like a bar. A man was behind it. He was going through all the bottles, bobbing his head to the music.

'Excuse me, I'd like a beer if you have one?"

The man turned to face Tara. He looked young, but the star tattoo on his neck made him rugged. Probably why he got the tattoo. "Sure. Take what you want." The man grabbed for a bottle, popping the top with his ringed thumb. The top went into the air before it fell onto the counter, bouncing off it to hit the ground. He watched the whole thing only to shrug once it finally landed. He then moved his attention to Tara. He brought his lips to the rim, tilting the bottle up as he eyed her. "I thought this place was going to be boring."

He chuckled, bringing the bottle down as he walked away, his head bobbing to the song. It had changed. It was heavy, hard. Every part of Michonne's body thumped.

"Hey!" Michonne's head snapped to Tara. "I'm going to go mingle. It was nice to meet you, Michonne. You're pretty cool."

Michonne shrugged. Her lips formed into a wide grin. She knew Tara couldn't tell that she was blushing and she was grateful.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Tara." She stopped herself, reaching behind herself to grab for her phone. She pulled it out, unlocking it. She had six text messages from her sister, one missed call. She brushed it aside, heading for her contact list, clicking New Contact. She handed her phone over to Tara. "Go on, put your number in. You and I can have some girl time."

Tara broke out into laughter, digging in her own pocket for her cellphone. She handed it over to Michonne. She gladly took it, typing in her number under 'Chonne.' She saved it, handed it back over to Tara as Tara did hers.

They gave each other a firm nod only to lean in for a hug. Tara hugged her so tightly she felt she'd pop. When Tara let go, she stuffed her phone back into her pocket, walking away. Michonne watched her, wishing the goodbye wasn't so awkward but ever since she finished Rick off in the elevator back at the hotel. She felt different. The concert made it worse. He was looking at her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She gulped, shaking her head to clear the imagery. Everytime she closed her eyes and saw Rick, she saw his half naked body inside of her. His hips thrusting away. Her core clenched. She felt hot. She needed water.

"Yes water." She mumbled softly to herself, clenching her phone in her hand to ground herself. She'd mingle for a bit, find her a glass of water, sneak away to find a private room to call her sister. She'd stay for an hour and leave. She told Rick she was attending the after party, but she didn't give him promises. Her core clenched again as the song changed over the speaker. One of Rick's song. God his voice. It took her to places she only dreamed about.

Why did she sleep with him? Why couldn't he be another notch on her belt -if she thought the way- but he was more than that. She liked him. He reached parts of her that she only read about in those trashy novels. He touched her with everything. He was raw.

She shook her head to shake the sudden thoughts away. She'd call her sister, talk to her about what she was feeling or she go run and find Andrea. Ask her how she dealt with this, if she every felt...

"You're Chonne?" Michonne turned around to face a woman. She was wearing a bright red dress with a slit down her leg. Her hair was pinned up and she had a flute glass in her hand.

Michonne nodded, arching her brow.

"Sorry. I saw Amy's interview. If you don't mind I would like to see your tattoo."

Michonne nodded, grabbing for the hem of her shirt to raise it. She mentally rolled her eyes. She'd do this, go off and hide. She wasn't as prepared for this as she thought, but in her defense, she didn't think she would have slept with Rick. He was the fantasy.

:..;

Rick shook his head as he stood outside in Abraham's backyard. He glanced down, eyeing Andrea. She was already on her third shot, wet, and eyeing him like she wanted him. She shook her chest at him. Her bikini top barely held on. One of her straps broke and she had tied the broken straps together, but the more she shook her chest at him, the more uncomfortable it got.

"Andrea, stop. Shane went inside to change." He dropped his voice, dropping to a crotch. The hot tub was big enough for four people, but Rick knew if he got in there with her. It'd feel smaller than it look. He reached out for her glass, it was on the side of the hot tub, half empty. He snatched it up, turning the glass over to dump its contents.

"Hey!" Andrea shouted, moving away from Rick to grab for her empty glass. She wrapped her hand around it, shaking it back and forth. A scowl on her face. "What the fucks your problem?"

Rick shrugged. His own scowl formed on his face. "It's not just us, Andrea. If you don't want the world to know about you and Shane..."

She silenced him, splashing water at him. He fell back on his bottom. She had soaked him.

"I know that and I don't care. He's not just a band member to me Rick. He's more than that. We're on break for three months. I don't give a flying fuck."

Rick's upper lip curled. A growl left his lips.

"Fuck you, Andrea." He said, pushing himself off. Behind him, he heard the glass door open that was followed by laughter. Once he stood, he glanced behind him. Daryl had a beer bottle in his hand. Shane's hand was slapped to Daryl's shoulder and he had on swimming trucks.

"I've heard about the Devil's threesome..." She started, but she quieted herself as Shane slapped his hand to Rick's back, breaking the tension. She shrugged her shoulders, giving Rick a wink as she turned her back. His eyes locked on her tattoo on the right side of her upper back. It was a field of roses that hung on a vine. Five different colored roses, each unique in its on way, it came down her side and stopped underneath her arm pit. Everyone had the same exact ones except they had four roses. They felt at the time when they came up with the idea, that they didn't need their own selves to be on their back too.

"Rick, you're fucking soaked."

"Slipped." He replied to Shane quickly, separating himself from him, grabbing at his wet shirt. It was starting to stick to him. Daryl came up to step beside him, arching his brow at Rick's state and at Andrea, who was leaning against the edge, a satisfied grin on his face.

"Where's Abraham? I'm sure I can make some room for him?"

"He's not coming down anytime soon. Though he did remind me that our rooms are still in tact." Shane turned his head to face Rick, glancing him up and down. "You should probably go change if you want to hang with us, Ricky boy."

Rick groaned, rolling his eyes. "For once, I'll stay in my room and sulk. I am on vacation. I don't need to be around you all." He turned his back, letting go of his shirt. It slapped to his skin. As he headed for the glass door, a woman in a red dress stepped out. She was followed by a woman wearing a glittery blue one. They were laughing. They stopped in front of him blocking his path.

"Oh my god! It's Rick." The one in blue screamed, jumping up and down in her heels.

"Ladies." He gave them both a wink, glancing them up and down, but all he found himself doing was thinking of Michonne and her thighs wrapped around his waist.

"Can we take a picture of you or..."The one in the red, shifted her gaze down, taking in his drenched state.

Rick caught onto what she meant. He shook his head, lifting his arms to raise them. "Come on! It's a party." He pushed the thought of Michonne to the back of his mind. He'd find her after this, drag her to his room and have her.

;..:

"How did the concert go?"

Michonne laid stretched out on the bed she was lying on. Her mind couldn't stop racing. She thought it would be best to hide. Once she raised her shirt to show the woman in the red dress, a small crowd had formed around her. She kept the strip show to PG rated. She wondered if that's how Rick felt when fans came up to him asking him questions, wanting pictures...hugs.

After she showed off her tattoo, she excused herself from the crowd. She mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom and took off. The cool air brushed against her skin. When she got it, she didn't think it'd be that big of a deal, but then again when she got it. She never thought...

"Hey! Girl! Are you ignoring me?"

Michonne snapped her attention towards her phone. It slipped her mind for a moment. "I'm sorry. It's just every since I got that tattoo..." She started, but quieted herself. She heard laughter outside her door. She sat up, moving off the bed. When she went upstairs, she wasn't sure where to go. The place wasn't overly crowded and Abraham did have a nice set up. Her mind just couldn't stop thinking about Rick or the elevator. He possessed her.

She turned her back from the door. The laughter on the other side died down.

"You sure you want to call me why you're at this party?"

"Yes. You _were_ the one calling me, Dayla. I was returning the call." Her hand fell to her hip, turning her head to the side to hold her phone to her shoulder. "The concert went fine." She moved to sit back down, keeping her back turned from the door as she grabbed for the phone. "They brought back Indigo."

"Oh that slut." There was a silent pause before Dayla continued. "Why was she...Did she perform Takin' my Time?" She screamed into the phone. Michonne turned her head away from it.

"Are you done?" She finally asked. Her sister's screams turned into quiet squeals.

"Yes. Did you record it?"

"No. I had my phone cut off..." She wondered if she should say it. Tell her sister about Rick. "Indigo kissed Daryl on stage."

"Bitch no!"

"Bitch yes!" Michonne copied her sister, leaning on the bed, using her free arm to hold her up.

"Stop that! You know how I get when I'm excited. I knew Daryl and Indigo were a thing. Was there a lot of tongue?"

Michonne near choked on her spit. "No! Cheek. No tongue." She spat, letting out a heavy sigh and to think she was about ready to spill the beans about her and Rick, but how would it come about? 'Oh yeah I fucked Rick though. He's bigger than we joked about.'

She shook her head, closing her eyes. Why did she sleep with him?

That was a question she would find herself asking for a long time.

Well until he moved onto someone else.

A rush of sadness rushed over her to even think about it. Sure, she knew it'd happen, but maybe part of her felt that they shared something. She thought that he meant what he said.

"Chonne! I'll call you back. You take pictures with Abraham. We kind of look a like so I'll pretend it's me wrapped around him."

Michonne snapped herself out of her thoughts once more. "Of course. Sure." She removed the phone from her ear, hanging up the call before she could get out another word. She tossed her phone onto the bed, raising her arms to stretch. Cool air brushed against her back. She glanced about the room, taking her time to take it in. Something about it seemed familiar. The smell made her body ache. She inhaled it in deeply, kicking her feet up on the bed. Her core throbbed with...want. Her head shook, her eyes closed.

She heard a loud click behind her, the door to the room opened. She rolled over in the bed, holding her breath. Her heart had stopped in just that moment.

Rick was standing in the doorway, wet and a look of hunger in his eyes.

;..;

"First you have _my_ Colts tattooed on your body and now you're waiting in my room for _me_?" Rick stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, wincing at how wet his shirt was. He mentally reminded himself to get Andrea back for that. But, Michonne was waiting for him in his bed. He might just send Andrea a fruit basket. He was hell bent on looking for Michonne after he changed his clothes. Abraham would have his head if he wet his floors. Though what was the point in looking for her if she was in his bed?

His head cocked to the side as he took in the back of her bare thighs. His tongue slowly traced his lips, appreciating the sight before him.

"Rick, it's not..."

He shook his head, going down her legs to take her in again. His body throbbed. What she did to him? He knew now he would never tire of her. She made his heart race. His body stand attention. Sure, he wanted every part of her body, but what little he knew about her. He was sure he'd want her mind too. No other woman could compare to what he had last night.

"Michonne, have I told you how good you look?"

She nodded her head, rolling fully over in the bed, throwing her leg over the other, closing her legs. His lips formed a pout. Why was she hiding from him? He wanted to see all of her.

"Can I see the...rest of it..." He cleared his throat, reaching behind him to lock the door. The party was small, but he didn't want anyone getting any ideas about interrupting his time with Michonne. This was his space and he'd take hours with her if he could.

She pushed herself up from the bed, dusting herself off, her arms crossed over her chest. Her head tilted back. Her eyes were hard.

It only made him _hurt_. He could imagine the arguments, the small disagreements. She'd rile him up just like now and he'd pin her down, take her over and over...

"What happened last night was a..."

"Revelation." He grabbed for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it to the ground with a wet plop. His eyes focused on her. "I've slept with women before. I've touched skin, but you _possess_ me, Michonne." He meant every word. He walked forward to approach her. Last night playing on repeat. How she tasted on his tongue. How she felt against him, on top of him. A shudder made him jump to focus.

She must have felt it too. Her breath caught. He was an inch away from her. His head tilted to the side, his brow arched as he stared down at her. His voice dropped to a mere whisper. "I thought about you. You're all I _can_ think about." He stopped, reaching out slowly to touch her bare shoulder. His thumb caressing her there.

"I meant a mistake. You're some celebrity. I'm..."

"Don't." He shushed her, raising his other hand to silence her, holding her lips together with his index finger. "I know who you are. Can I just want you without complications? Can I taste your skin without being questioned?"

He tapped his index finger against her lips only to then trace them. Electricity shot through him with each passing second. "Rick, we have to..." He grabbed for her chin, silencing her, pulling her closer to him. His hand moved down her shoulder to her arm, holding her still.

"I'm going to kiss you now and I want your hands to remove my jeans."

She didn't move. Her eyes looked glossed over. "Rick...no..."

"Yes." He said, leaning forward. His hold from her chin dropped, letting her go so he could kiss her. He thrusted his tongue into her mouth, stepping up to her. He wanted her body against his own. She didn't kiss him back, but no matter. He used that time to wrap his arm around her waist, his hand fell onto her bottom, squeezing her gently. He grabbed for her bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. "Let me have you, Michonne. Last night was exquisite, but this is _my_ bed." He broke from her, turning her around. His hand still on her ass as he moved his front to her back. "Eventually I'll work my way up to my house with you. Taste you on my tongue..."

He raised his hand from her backside, bringing it up. He flexed his fingers before smacking his hand against her. She jumped in his hold. A hiss fell from her lips.

"I almost forgot I made you a promise." He whispered into the air, stepping back to push her onto the bed. She fell face first. Her ass jiggled. Her skirt rose.

His head tilted to the side again, admiring her on his bed. His hands grabbed for his jeans, making quick work of them. He teased himself long enough with her. He was ready.

"I bet if I touched you right now. You're ready for me."

:..;

Michonne grabbed at the sheets, ready to push herself up. She needed to get out of here and fast. She couldn't allow herself to be trapped into it again. God, he looked so good wet. To see him wet, it was a fantasy. She had to fight from reacting. She didn't want to lead him on, but she must have did something to trigger this. By looking at him, she wouldn't have suspected. Never could bring herself to think...

"Do you have a favorite pair?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, arching her back. She needed to move. Needed to get away.

His hands grabbed her skirt, rolling it up down her hips, her legs. He hissed. A soft purr left his lips.

"Holy fucking damnit." He cursed.

She watched him, lean in. A glossy dark look in his eyes. The sight alone made her insides clench, but this was wrong. So wrong...

His finger inched into her underwear, pulling it to the side. A confused look fell on his dark eyes.

"Nah, I rather have you like I had you last night."

"What?" She breathed. She felt...vulnerable, in a more clearer sense. Exposed.

"Here we go with this." She jumped as she felt the pull of her underwear being torn from her body. "And this is what I want."

He pulled her to him. She yelped in excitement. His nose was pressed against her cheek. His heavy breath tickled her.

"Rick, we have to stop this right now. We don't..." How could she get out of this with some type of emotion still intact that wasn't lust?

She let out a deep moan as she felt his tongue part her folds. His nails dug into her. She pushed her ass further out, wanting more. Her head fell. She grabbed at the sheets tighter, parting her legs as far as she could go.

"I" He grinded his tongue into her core. "have a condom" His tongue licking at her clit. "But I want you to taste yourself on me."

She shuddered. She couldn't take this. He was overwhelming.

But isn't this what Andrea meant? She was a woman. She wanted him. He obviously wanted her. She never thought Rick to be afraid of his feelings. He was honest and so so so raw. Why was she afraid of this? Why couldn't she just let it be? She already knew her fears, but right now. She didn't or couldn't feel a thing except for the lust that ran through her.

He tugged on her sensitive flesh and she threw her head back.

"Yes, Rick...Please."

It's not like this was continuous. It's not like she can't allow herself to live in the moment. Rick wants her. She wants him. She so badly wants him.

"You're so fucking wet..." There was a pause. He was sucking her, sucking her so viciously. Her arms begin to shake. She felt her orgasm boil in the lower pits of her belly.

"God! Rick!" She bit down on her bottom lip to muffle the sound, but moments later the seal on her lips broke and she begin to sing.

;..:

He wanted her now, right this second. He couldn't wait. But she was releasing. Her sounds gave her away. She was trying to fight him and yet she was losing. Her body and her mind were fighting.

He flattened his tongue, parting her folds, going over her bundle of nerves gently. She was cumming on his tongue, marking his face like he wanted and he just wanted to drain her dry.

She rolled her hips into him. Her breath ragged. At the moment, he'd have to hold back. She was recovering.

But he so badly needed to feel her.

He pulled his head back, his tongue licking at his lips to clean them. He placed his hands on her bare hips, turning her over to lay her out on her back. She went without complaint. Her chest rose up and down. She was trying to catch her breath. He cocked his head to the side, eyeing her tattoo. It was just how he saw it on the picture, but in person. To see that she had marked herself with him. Sure, they were _her_ Colts, they were on _her_ body, but at this moment, any moment were he was on top of her such as this. They were _his_ Colts.

His head dipped down, his tongue sticking out to trace the outline of the Colt. She shook underneath him. Her legs spread wide before him. He gently bit her, letting out a low chuckle as she gasped, bringing his tongue back up and over towards her core. He sucked her folds into his mouth, letting them go with a pop before he did the exact same thing.

"Oh Rick!" She purred his name. Her body arched in the air. Her hands grabbed at her tank, she was pulling it up and over her head before he could blink. She lifted her body up higher as he found his way back to her pussy, tonguing her once again there.

He lifted his head back up as he heard the familiar snap. "No! Leave that on. Your breast look delicious." And he wasn't lying. Her breast looked plump in her dark purple bra. His mouth watered. His hands grabbed at the bed to not pop them free himself.

"I want it off, Rick." She said to him. A look in his eyes that he saw in Andrea when she felt challenged. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Keep it on, Michonne."

She shook her head. Her stare never broke.

As his never was.

She opened her mouth, her tongue coiled around in her mouth. He crawled up her body, his hands on either side of her head. She laid out on the bed. Her stare harder than he felt. He threw his weight to one side, holding himself up. His hand sliding between their bodies, wrapping around his member to hold it steady.

"Any last requests, Michonne?" He said her name slowly, liking how it made his lips move.

"No..."

He entered her, cutting off any further thought. He saw lights go off behind his eyes or fireworks. It felt pretty fucking amazing.

Her hands slapped to his naked chest, her fingers clenched. "Rick, where's the fucking...oh god...condom?"

He nodded his head over at his dresser, shrugging. His hand fell from around him as he sunk into her. Her walls grabbed at him. God, she was so tight.

There went the fireworks again.

"Just feel me. Yeah?" He couldn't stop himself. He took a deep breath, rotating his hips.

Her hands grabbed at his back. Her nails scratched at his skin. Her legs lifted and locked around his waist. Her heels pressed into his ass. He pushed harder, rocking into her.

She held tight. Her eyes fell close. Her lips parted to let out another moan.

He watched her as he rocked himself, but couldn't hold on any longer. He never found himself to finish fast, but she was hot and she welcomed him with each thrust. Her hips were beginning to roll, meeting him.

"Rick, please...get the condom."

He let out a low chuckle. At the moment he would agree with her. It'd give him perfect time to catch his breath.

And then, it hit him. He couldn't believe he almost forgot.

"Don't you want to ride my dick though, birthday girl?"


	7. Chapter VII

_**Deaf Ape**_

 _Author's Note: To answer your questions about if he knocked up Michonne or not._

 _In the words of a singer, Move along, move along we'll make it through. Move along._

 _Points to whoever catches it._

* * *

Chapter VII

 _"You got a little...wild. Felt it didn't you?"_

 _Michonne heard his voice behind her. He still had that shit eating grin on his face, propped up against the bed like she left him. She was already out of the bed, trying to collect herself, trying to find the voice of reason._

 _"Are you still upset about my fingers slippin'? I thought you were into it. You seemed into it."_

 _His voice grew quiet. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She snapped out of her horny state when his fingers went further downside than she intended. She should cut him some slack. She was riding him, riding him so hard the headboard hit the wall each time their skin met. He smacked her ass and she believed he was going to wrap his hand around his dick to do something. But somehow he had timed it just right, or she did and his index and middle finger were knuckle deep inside of her ass and she had came like a fucking geyser._

 _"Though on the other hand, I'm glad I found out you were a squirter." He quickly glanced down to the mess she made on his stomach._

 _If she could turn a different color, she'd be as red as a tomato. She raised her hand as if to silence him, but her limbs felt weak. She was still surprised she moved from the bed as soon as she got off of him._

 _"Can we not? Talk?"_

 _Not to long ago she was on the train of letting the woman come out. Have Rick take her on Cloud Nine, but then once her blurry vision faded away and she saw his face and that shit eating grin. She snapped out of it. She couldn't do this. Wasn't built that way._

 _"If you want to give yourself some time...I thought we could..."_

 _She glanced at him over her shoulder. He was naked, still. God, he looked delicious. One arm bent behind his head. His hand touching his chest. His ankles crossed over one another. His cock was ready for another round._

 _Her lips formed a tight line. Even through the darkness, she could see his eyes on her. Even with all the heavy rain outside. Thank God it started to storm once she began riding him or everyone would have heard her scream out his name._

 _"Rick, we can't..."_

 _She closed her mouth shut again. Why did he have to look so hot as he looked at her? Why couldn't he be looking away or in a rush to head back downstairs to see who was left._

 _And it was like he read her mind. "No one heard you. And if they did, why does it matter? It's not like what happens here is going to leave this room." He rolled on his side, his hand slides from his stomach to touch the bed. His eyes still focused on her._

 _She leaned back on one arm, her hair was wild and the air was hot. It stuck to her skin. Though, she hated to admit it. He looked sexy. Why couldn't she stay out of her own mind? But she knew once she left this room to face the real world. It'd be back to the slight insecurity that she wouldn't be enough for him. He want more and more._

 _"I should..."_

 _"Leave?"He answered for her. His head nodded towards the window. The trees shook from the wind. Rain pelted the window. "You can't exactly walk out of here looking...as..." He paused, his tongue slide out of his mouth and licked at his bottom lip. "Come back to bed with me." He patted the space right next to him. "Let's ignore the real world and stay in a love bubble."_

 _"A love bubble?" She asked him, a smile played on her lips only for her to shake her head. "How are we going to eat?"_

 _He shrugged, patting the space next to him again. "Why does it matter? I read somewhere oral for both parties is like feeding them protein."_

 _Michonne even against her inner racing thoughts crawled up the bed to move to the space next to him. He welcomed her, resting his hand on her shoulder to pull her in close. She laid her head against him, trying to catch her breath, stop her thoughts, and just be._

 _She was enjoying this as a woman for most._

 _"Eating or sucking doesn't..."_

 _"It does. Once the storm dies down. We can get dressed. Go back to my place and I can show you just how much I like you."_

 _And that's when she closed the door of being a woman. She was not just any woman. She was Michonne._

 _"I can't." She liked him. Maybe it was the lusty feelings she felt for him, but she knew eventually he'd get tired of her or she'd get so paranoid that she'd receive a call of him telling her that he couldn't anymore._

 _She wanted to avoid that. Had to avoid that._

 _"Can't what? Are you afraid?"_

 _"Very..."_

Michonne snapped herself out of her thoughts as she heard chatter behind her. Carol's heels clacked against the floor. Her body was relaxed, but her tone was not. She was straight business like. Thank God, she helped snapped Michonne out of her mind. If she lingered on it any longer, she would remember what she said to him. Remember how she got dressed and left him on his bed because the truth. The doubt. The uncertainty always won.

"Michonne, I'm so sorry I'm late. It's been hectic."

Carol fanned the small crowd around her to get back to work. She had arrived late, something about waking up late, but Michonne had a feeling it was for another reason. She smiled, shaking her head at Carol, though she didn't comment. When Carol texted her a week ago about the time and place of new project. She told her she'd meet her there. Carol wanted her to finish up any jobs she had, give her time to relax before as she put it, 'Work her like a dog.'

"It's alright. I was just setting up." And losing myself in my mind, she mentally added. Her lips formed a tight line as she straightened, staring at the black screen that the workers were putting up.

They were in a warehouse. Carol had it rented out for a month. She wanted the introduction to her new line to be perfect. She had so many ideas.

"Good. I can't wait to get this started. Now that I'm here..." She paused. Her phone went off like crazy. She dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. She raised it to her ear.

Michonne couldn't make out who was on the other line, not like it was any of her business.

"I set the alarm loud so you would remember you have breakfast with the boys. You said and I quote, 'Put the alarm on woman.' So I did." Carol laughed, her cheeks red from it.

"Sure. Sure. We can talk later. I'm with Michonne. Andrea should be here later. She had something she wanted to run by me. Alright. I love you, pookie."

Carol ended the call before another word could be said. She turned to face Michonne, peering at her over the rim of her glasses. "You weren't around when I said that."

Michonne straighten, nodding her head once, trying to fight the laughter from forming.

"Good." Carol turned from Michonne to face everyone as the models walked into the room. People with clipboards in their hands followed right after "It's time to start. I have the lovely Michonne with me today. She's my new photographer."

Everyone stopped to face her. The models for the shoot were half made up. The lingerie on their body was assortments of mixed colors. The heels they wore were tall, thin heel with lots of straps that wrapped up around their legs.

"I've seen her shots and I'm impressed. We have a long couple of weeks ahead of us and I want this to be the start of something new."

"Excuse me." A makeup artist with bright purple hair spoke up. She had a brush in her hand and was going over her wrist with it. "Kit couldn't make it or doesn't plan to come."

"So we're short a model?"

The girl nodded. The brush moved down her wrist and then back up. Michonne then noticed it was a soothing thing. "We only have six. You wanted seven right?"

Carol nodded. Her hand moved to her hips. She turned on her heel, pacing in front of Michonne. Her eyes closed for a moment. "We need seven. I can't do it with just six." Her head whipped towards the girls. They stood there boldly, hands on hips as if Michonne had the camera trained on them.

"Anyone knows someone who wants to be one of my girls?"

Michonne tapped her finger against the camera. The realization hit her. She cleared her throat. Her sister could never say she didn't think of her.

"Carol. My sister. She modeled once a upon a time."

Carol didn't look at her. "Call her. Bring her in." Her head slowly looked up, staring at everyone. "Let's go. I want test shots today."

Everyone bustled about. Michonne dug in her jeans for her phone. Her sister was on speed dial. The phone only rang for about two seconds before her sister answered.

"Yes, Chonne?"

"Remember when you modeled in school?"

There was a quiet silence. A small awkward laugh. "I fell on my face and almost broke my nose. I broke my favorite pair of shoes and to make matters worse. They flew off and hit my crush in the face."

Michonne turned her back. The memory alone. She couldn't believe that all happened within a matter of seconds.

"You better not laugh. We were supposed to get married that year."

"We were in the eighth grade."

"So. A girl can dream. " There was another long pause. Some shuffling. "Why?"

"The job I told you about? We're short a model. I thought of you."

"Did you not remember? I'm disastrous in heels."

Michonne nodded. She heard someone call for her. "So. You'll just stand in them. It's not like you'll be on the runaway, strutting."

"Har. Har...Fine. I'm interested. Text me and I'll come. Keep the ambulance on speed dial. I'm going to be breaking someone's nose."

"No you won't. We're twins. Maybe some of my grace rubbed off on you."

"How about you do the modeling and I do the shooting? I don't mind bossing you around."

Michonne laughed, shaking her head. "Just get here and soon." She hung up the phone before Dayla could say another word. Though she opened a new message to send her the address. Once she was done she stuffed it back into her pocket, tapping her camera again. She heard heels behind her. A group of heels. She turned around. The models surrounded her like they would prey.

"You're Chonne right?"

She nodded. She practically heard the next question. So she stopped them, putting her camera down on the small table next to her to grab for her shirt to lift it, just slightly. Their eyes widen. They awed and ooo. She stood there almost feeling like she was on stage.

Another thing her and Rick had in common.

Always in the spotlight.

;..;

"You're late Shane. She wouldn't get off of you." Daryl spoke up. He was relaxed in the booth. His arms draped over the top. His hands dangled. His fingers relaxed. Abraham sat across from his. His huge build took up his side of the booth. He slouched to appear less menacing. His hand wrapped around the cup of coffee to bring it to his lips. Rick was sat next to Daryl. His hand around his glass of water. He hadn't been feeling well since yesterday. He had ordered a glass of orange juice when Shane walked in.

They were at the cafe, secluded in the back. They arrived there first in the morning. They didn't want to get bombarded with fans. They hadn't hung out like...normal people since the last time they took a break and thought it was best to do it at the spot they had all come to love. The owner of the cafe, Hershel let them all use the back door. He liked his place clean and organized. He never turned down their service, but told them being in the back was better than having them out in the front where everyone could see them. Last time fans rushed into the spot to grab them. Abraham swears that he was groped, but couldn't place a face.

Rick chuckled as he remembered his expression. The look of horror and violation.

Shane shrugged, sliding in next to Abraham. He moved around towards Daryl. The table shook as he hit it. Nothing fell.

Once Shane was settled. He leaned into the chair, his hands in his lap. Something was bothering him. His usual look of not giving a fuck wasn't there.

"What's up with you, sugar pie?"

Shane turned to face Abraham. The cup was on his lips. He was nursing his drink.

"What the..."

"He slept well last night apparently."

Abraham nodded, moving the cup from his lips to speak. "I did. We started our vacation. Now I get to go do 'Abe' things without Andrea nagging me for it."

Rick spoke up, clearing his throat, but caught himself. A waitress walked up to their table. She had a little bit too much sway in her hips. Her eyes were focused on Shane as she leaned forward, placing Rick's orange juice in front of him. Rick glared at the waitress, reaching forward to grab for the glass moving it to in front of him.

"Hey Shane. Want your usual?"

Shane raised his hand, shaking it. "No, darlin'. I want a shot of whiskey. Your best."

The waitress popped her hip out, placing her manicured hand to it. She leaned slightly forward. The top she wore had a small v-neck, but that didn't stop her from pushing her breast out.

What surprised everyone the most. He didn't look. He kept his attention on her eyes.

"You know I can't serve you that this early."

"Make an exception. Just one glass. If Hershel gets on you, I got your back." He winked at her. She smiled, her cheeks reddened. She turned around to give him what he wanted.

When she cleared out of eyesight. His playfulness faded. He looked serious. More serious than Rick has seen him.

"What's up?" Daryl nodded his head at Shane. Abraham turned to face him as Rick lifted his glass to take a sip.

"I knocked up my lady."

Rick coughed, choking on the juice he had been trying to swallow down. Abraham froze. The coffee still past his lips and flowed into his mouth, but his eyes were wide with shock. Daryl leaned forward, staring at Shane as if he had grown another head.

"I found out this morning when she jumped out of the bed to throw up. First she screamed..." He heard a pair of heels. Probably the waitress. He never bothered to remember her name. One time he talked to her. It didn't take him long to have her locked in the changing area with his jeans around his ankles and her on her knees.

She placed the glass in front of him, pushing out her chest again. "Anything else I can get you, sugar?"

Shane wrapped his hand around the glass, knocking the shot back. He placed the empty glass back onto the table. The waitress grabbed for it, beaming.

"Keep it or clean it. Not my business."

She nodded, all but skipping away.

"Continue." Rick spoke up first, placing the orange juice back down. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Shane.

"She said I wanted to knock her up. It's all my fault." He rolled his eyes, lifting his arms up to drape them over the booth top, running his tongue along his lips. He glanced at each of them. Not sure how to say. Only Rick knew. He kept Daryl and Abraham out of it. "I told her I didn't plan to knock her up. It wasn't on my agenda to be a father."

"Should I say congrats?" Abraham asked, placing the half empty cup down, wiping his lips with his sleeve. "Are we here celebrating?"

Shane shook his head. "We talked it out. We're going to be parents."

"Don't tell me it's one of your groupies?' Daryl spoke up. His usual quiet voice was just a bit rougher.

Shane shook his head.

"Just tell them" Rick finally spoke up. He leaned into the table, his eyes on Shane. "It's about time they knew."

"Knew what?" Daryl and Abraham said in unison.

"It's Andrea. I haven't slept with another woman since the first time I fucked her."

There was silence. Daryl moved his arms down. His hands on his lap. "I figured somethin' was going on."

Abraham nodded his head too, tilting his head to the side. His hand rubbing at his chin. "It explains a lot of things. That party. I heard lots of noises. Y'know if you guys want to..."

Rick cleared his throat, glancing down. "It was me. I had a... _gues_ t."

Shane's eyes perked up. He wondered who else was making that noise. He should have known. His room was across from Ricks, but at that moment Andrea was half tipsy and her mouth kissing his...

"A _guest_ , Rick. Anyone we know?"

Rick shook his head, glancing down. His cheeks turned a slight pink. "No. It was just a..."

Abraham clapped his hands together. "You had a one night stand? Whoa! The times are changing."

Rick's eyes narrowed. "No. I'd gladly...I'm not sharing _that_ with you guys."

Shane rolled his eyes, relaxing. His eyes scanned the table to put something in his mouth. There were half eaten chips, but he didn't want that. He snapped his fingers and it was like she was close by. The waitress popped up on the side of him. Eager to please.

"Bowl of fruit if you don't mind." She nodded, skipping away.

"She's wrapped around your finger."

Shane shrugged at Daryl's statement. They all knew his past with the waitress's name he forgot, but they weren't talking about _him_ , well at least not right now.

"Come on, Rick. We share everything together."

Daryl and Abraham looked at him.

"Alright, I didn't tell you about her, but it's not like Rick didn't know."

Rick raised his hands, grabbing for his orange juice again. "Don't put me in this. You both told me not to tell anyone."

"We weren't sure we'd last. I get bored and she's...a piece of work."

The waitress came back. A large bowl in her hands. She placed the bowl in front of Shane, bending over to pick up the glasses. "Anything else for you boys?"

They all murmured. She bowed her head, leaving once again. Shane reached forward, popping one into his mouth. He chewed. The sweet juice that burst into his mouth with the bitterness of the alcohol was welcomed.

"Y'all with your women. I'm glad I don't have that problem." Abraham spoke up, leaning into the booth, his arms over his chest. His eyes focused on his friends.

"I don't have women." Rick spoke up, placing the empty glass down. "She's...afraid of me."

"Afraid?" Daryl moved his hair out of his eye to stare at Rick almost confused. "Is it who I think it is? I thought you..."

"No. It's not Lori. I left her because she was using me to blow up her makeup line. She's engaged to some big music producer now." He shook his head. "Michonne." He said her name almost like a whisper.

"The hot lil' number. She's gorgeous."

Rick nodded at Shane's comment. Though that's all he wanted him to say.

"She doesn't want me in that way. She said I'll get bored of her." He remembered their last conversation. What she said. How she said it. The look on her face as she rose from that bed. God he should have claimed her mouth, found some way to reassure her that he didn't see him growing tired of her. How could he describe the feeling he felt for her? He couldn't think of a word that fit because fuck they were so many.

"Understand from her point of view, numb nuts." Abraham cleared his throat. His thick brow arched. "You're part of a world that most dicks dream about. Money. Women." He glanced down, shaking his head. "It's why Sasha and I never worked out. She was jealous."

Daryl nodded, mumbling something about Sasha. He didn't say it out loud. "Carol was afraid of that too." He shifted in his seat to face Rick. His arm reaching out for the fruit bowl, picking up a grape to pop into his mouth. "She knows how closed off I am."

"But it doesn't bother her. The women trying to become the next Dixon?" Shane reached forward, picking up a strawberry to bite the tip.

Daryl shook his head only to nod. "It does...sometimes." He quieted. Brushing a piece of fallen hair out of his eye with his finger once again. "She slips, but she knows I could never...do such a thing. I think all women are as insecure as a man can be."

Rick tilted his head in question. He was curious nonetheless on what Daryl meant and how it fit with him and Michonne. He didn't want another woman. All he saw was her. All he wanted was her body.

His eyes widen slightly. Maybe that's what it was.

"Aren't they built to be that way?" Abraham asked. His eyes flickered to the bowl, but he dare didn't grab a fruit. His mouth still tasted like coffee.

"Maybe. Who knows how women logics work." Shane answered, chewing on the piece he had on his mouth slowly. "Andrea was insecure at one point. First night we bumped, she kept telling me to leave. That I could find someone better. That I'd look over her because she's not with the busty tits, but she's different. She challenges me. She keeps me on my toes."

Daryl nodded once, reaching forward to grab for another grape, rolling it around his index and middle finger. "I'm getting married to the woman I want. She's starting her new line of lingerie today and I can't be more proud."

There was silence. The small crunching of fruit. Glasses being moved as the waitress came back to remove what was empty. She popped her ass out, facing Rick to draw Shane's attention but he was on his phone, scrolling through it. Rick blocked off each question as nice as he could. His mind fell on Michonne. Maybe that's why she was afraid. Why hadn't he thought of it? Every time he saw her or thought of her he grew hard and he just _wanted_ her.

One whole week and he couldn't stop listening to the tape just to hear her voice or watching the video Amy sent him. Right. He owned her favor. He might as well call her see what she wanted from him.

A loud ringing of a phone broke the silence. It was Daryl's. It was of a cat meowing. He rushed to answer it, trying to silence it. The men stared at him. Smiles crossed their lips, laughter in their faces.

"Carol changed all my ringtones this morning. I'm going to get her." He mumbled, his cheeks turning a faint pink as he opened the text message he had a received.

It took him a moment to collect himself. His hair had fallen in his face again. "Carol wants us at the shoot. She has an idea that involves us all."


	8. Chapter VIII

_Author's Note: Instead of explaining what happened with the sex scene. I'll let the character's do it._

 _Thanks for the aggressiveness. I'm not going anywhere. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter VIII

;..;

"It's Carol Peletier." Dayla's eyes widen trying to fight the blinking, just so she wouldn't miss the sight in front of her. The girl next to Dayla rolled her eyes, turning her back. She was scrolling through Face Book, trying to pass the time. They were waiting for the male models now. There was a rumor spreading like wildfire that Carol had called in the big dogs.

"Michonne. I need your…eye." Carol approached Dayla with her crew behind her. One was holding coffee, the other had papers, one had clipboards. One was just standing there, popping gum. Dayla turned her head to focus her attention on Carol. She swallowed hard. She could feel her nerves keeping up again.

Where was a paper bag when she needed it?

"Oh…Dayla. I'm sorry. You look like her." Dayla nodded. One of the reasons why she cut her hair and kept it short. Easy to spot which twin had the grace.

"I know. Is this alright? Sorry, I'm a rambling mess and you're Carol and Oh my god!"

The group behind Carol snickered. Was she acting like the crazy obsessed fan that everyone disliked?

Carol burst out in laughter, shaking her head. "It's alright. I like it. You're going to be Envy. I like how it looks on you."

Dayla glanced down. A white robe was wrapped around her body, but just a bit of the lingerie was peaking out. She grabbed for the strings, pulling them tighter to cover herself.

"No. No." Carol reached for, grabbing for the strings to pull them loose. The robe fell open revealing what she hid underneath. It was a dark forest green color, strapless. The back was a zip up, easier to slip into it. Patterns of spirals were all over the outfit. She noticed Dayla wore lace panties. Carol groaned. "It's a crotchless set."

Dayla gulped. Carol's brows were narrowing. "I have secrets to hide, Carol. Ms. Peletier. I…ummm.." She was a stuttering mess. She needed that paper bag.

"Wait." One of the girls from behind Carol spoke up, stepping out. She was the one popping gum. "We could make this work. Add a thong. G-string. It'll look really good against her skin. She's like chocolate. I want to call her…Mint."

"What!" Dayla blurted out, confused to what they were talking about.

Carol's arms crossed over her chest before she nodded. "Alright. Find her one. The boys are going to get here. They'll be the easiest to dress."

Carol turned, glancing over the rest of the models before she walked away. Her group followed behind her. A clatter of heels was all she heard against the floor.

Dayla took a deep breath. She needed a paper bag before she slipped and hit someone in the nose. Oh God, what if she hit Carol in the nose?

;..;

Michonne did test shots. Something about the lighting didn't seem right. It was like what she saw in her head wasn't coming out right. It was starting to bug her.

She sighed, moving the camera down to go through the shots. They looked good, but there was just something missing. Carol finally told her the theme of this new line, Seven Deadly Sins. Carol felt an inspiration after she was reading a book on Greek Mythology. She wanted to bring it out into lingerie form. Each Sin had it's own color so she wanted the outfit to have it's own reflection of the sin.

Michonne loved what she saw so far. The red one was her favorite. It showed the most skin and left little to the imagination. She was sure once the line hit the stores she was probably going to buy all seven just because. Though she had a feeling that Carol was going to give her some for free.

"Chonne." She heard a sharp gasp of her name. She put the camera down, grabbing for the clipboard of her instructions. She didn't need to look at them to see who was calling her. "Don't ignore me."

Her sister stepped in beside her. An awkward clack of heels trying to find their way. She felt her sister's hand on her shoulder. She relaxed instantly. Not that she needed too. But she was glad her sister was there.

"I'm freaking out and now I'm walking around half naked and…Oh my god. This set is beautiful."

Dayla moved her hand from her sister's shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest. Michonne quickly glanced up. Her hair was pressed down, but there was a shine to it. A white robe covered her body and spiked green heels covered her feet.

"This is Pride's. Which one are you?"

"Envy. It's like Carol knows what fits you. "

"Why would she know that?" Michonne grabbed for her camera again, placing the clipboard down. She went through the pictures she took of the set, deleting them as she went along.

"I'm just a bit envious of you. You're a photographer. You saw our favorite band. It's like you're good luck."

Michonne shook her head, rolling her eyes. Though a smile formed on her lips and it wouldn't fade. Could she dare mention to her sister what else happened? That she knew one of the band members intimately. Dayla would have her throat.

"I am not. It was like a birthday present to myself"

Dayla's head snapped to the side. Her eyes looked menacing. "You know not to say that. We don't tell each other Happy Birthday remember?"

Michonne raised her hands, nodding her head slowly. "I'm sorry. I didn't this year." She waited till her sister calmed down before she continued. "You know I've looked everywhere for this superstition and I've never found it."

"You don't know the rest places to look." Dayla raised her foot, stomping it on the ground for a second. "These heels feel weird on my feet. But I love them. I hope they don't fall off."

Michonne glanced back at her camera. She had deleted all the pictures. She was going to start soon. First the girls by themselves and then the boys. One of Carol's employees had came by before she started test shooting to tell her the change in schedule and give her another updated version. Carol liked to be organized. Michonne wasn't mad. She was almost the same.

When she was in the zone. She was the same. She knew what looked good and what wouldn't. So far, everything felt right here. The models. The set. The atmosphere. She just wished she had that ability about relationships.

Thank Goodness, Rick didn't have her phone number. She wasn't sure what to expect from him, but part of her wished he did have it. If he was so...passionate with her when they first met. She wondered how he was through text. Would he have her thighs clenching from the promises he'd make to her? Would she be so worked up that when she saw him she'd just take him against any flat surface that she could find?

"Earth to Chonne. Are you...Oh my..."

Michonne blinked. Second time she zoned out. She needed to figure this out. Figure out Rick so she could get this straight.

She faced her sister. She was speaking to her, she thinks. She hoped she hadn't been rude, but her sister is _staring_ at something. Her mouth has fallen. Her eyes are widen. She's not blinking.

 _Is it her nerves?_ , Michonne thinks, placing the camera back down. If her anxiety was kicking in, she was close into the rambling mess that she came to love.

She places her hand on her back, trying to soothe her. "Deep breaths, Day. Deep..." She lifts her head, turning to face the direction but then her own heart stops. Her breath catches.

There's the band, Deaf Ape, entering the warehouse like they are walking away from an explosion in a movie. Slow. Seductive.

Michonne glanced over each of the boys. They were laughing, immersed in a conversation. She saw lips move. Abraham's body was shaking with laughter. Shane's hand was rubbing at the back of his head. Daryl was slapping Rick's back. Rick was just walking.

She swallowed hard. Suddenly feeling like a schoolgirl as the Highschool's football team was walking by. She stopped rubbing her sister's back. Her fingers clenched. She was hypnotized.

"Chonne. I must be dreaming. Smack my ass."

"No." Michonne hissed. She heard the word ass and it brought her to the present. Brought her to the now.

Dayla turned around, stepping back, popping her ass out. It was like they were little kids. If Tara and Andrea thought she was cool. They should hang around her sister. It was like she had no filter.

"Smack it. I must have busted somebody in the nose and I passed out because this can't be real."

Michonne knew if she didn't 'smack it' as her sister put it. She would keep asking and popping her ass out till it was done. She rolled her eyes, moving her hand down from her sister's back to raise it.

She smacked her. Hard.

The sound vibrated up her fingers to her elbow. She did it as hard as she could.

"Yes!" Dayla jumped. Her hands moving around, the robe peeled up as she covered her smacked bottom with her palms. She soothed it, rubbing it up and down as she breathed. Her head turned. Her eyes filled with shock. "That hurt! A lot!"

Michonne crossed her arms over her chest, turning her back to the boys, completely forgetting they were there. Her eyes locked with her sister's for a moment to hold her ground. "You asked me to smack it so I did. This is my _job_." She lowered her voice. "Please be good."

"I am good." Dayla pouted, continuing to soothe the pain that came from the smack. Her robe was half way undone now. Her breast were lifted and pushed together to make a deep V.

"Whoa!" Michonne took a step back, glancing up and down for a moment. "It looks good. I'm envious of you."

"Har. Har...Har." A small squeak left Dayla's mouth. She swallowed hard. Michonne heard the gulp. She glanced back over her shoulder to find four pairs of eyes staring at her. Well three. Daryl was already walking away, mumbling something about trying to find Carol. Shane's arms were crossed. His head tilted, but he shook it as if he got confused.

"I need to make a call." Shane turned, brushing past Abraham for a moment. Michonne's breath hitched. Rick's eyes locked with hers. She was expecting heat and her thighs to be pressed together from it, but he looked lost. She glanced at Abraham and there was the same expression. Lost.

Why would they...

Oh yeah right. She was a twin.

"Boys, this is Dayla. My sister." She fully turned, reaching for Dayla's hand She laced their fingers together, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her sister's knuckle before she continued. "Dayla, this is fifty percent of the boys. Ri..."

"I know who they are." Dayla's nails were digging into her palm. "I do wish I had something for you to sign, but all I have is boobs and Hey lookie there. I'm exposed. I'm not a slut or...seducing you guys to have your baby because that's weird and I'm rambling again. Michonne stop me."

Michonne shook her arm, clearing her throat. "You're fine. I'm sure they heard worse."

Abraham nodded. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. A small laugh in his words. "I got groped once so the show is acceptable."

"Noted. Well show on..."

Michonne slid in front of Dayla, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. She's here for the photoshoot. Can I help you guys?"

"Stop being rude, Chonne." Dayla pulled her hand away from Michonne to grab for her robe to fix it. "If you don't mind. One of us has to be lady." She cleared her throat, bowing her head at the men in front of her. "Rick. Abraham. We can be awkward later. I have to keep getting ready. "Her head turned to look at Michonne. "Please pray I don't fall."

Michonne gave her one stiff nod. Her sister did the same.

"Good Luck." They said in unison. Their heads glanced down with laughter before they straightened. Dayla bowed her head first, turning on her heel to walk away, leaving them alone.

Michonne let out a sigh of relief that she didn't hear a big crash from Dayla falling.

"I'm going to go check on...the...Shane. " Abraham too turned around to walk away, leaving her with Rick.

Not just any Rick though.

The man she fucked. The man she just couldn't seem to get away from.

She heard footsteps getting closer, but paid no mind until she felt hot breath on her neck.

He would do that here? Now even with all the eyes?

"I get it. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I got it." He leaned forward, picking up her clipboard, pretending to look over it.

Girls passed to snap pictures of him. He glanced up, winked and then looked down. Michonne cut her camera off, to save battery. She was in such a rush to leave earlier that morning from excitement that she left the extra battery at home. She set the camera down, glancing over what she did bring.

"You feel as if I'm going to get bored of you and I won't." More people passed by, talked to him, took pictures and he did his part. But once they were alone, well as alone as they could be. His voice was hard, straight to the point. "I know what I want. That's you." His voice dropped even lower. She didn't think that was possible. Her insides clenched. Heat spread through her body like a wildfire. She gasped for air.

Thank god there was so much noise or everyone would hear how much affect he had on her.

"I'm new. You'll find someone. I'm not good at this."

Rick scoffed, reaching over, placing the clipboard down. "I don't find new. You have to understand what it was like for me this week without you. I'll show you." He cleared his throat, mumbling a soft fuck. "I want to...I can't change that part of me. I want you all the fucking time. So later, when this is all done. I'll meet you at the black truck. Me and you are going to have a long talk about... _us_."

Her mouth fell to say something, but nothing crossed her lips. She couldn't think of anything to say. If he got it. Why was he still...

"Places everyone. Rick. Get your ass in the back. I want Michonne doing test shots today. Go on."

Carol's voice snapped her out of it. She grabbed for her camera, cutting it back on. She could do this. This was her job. She would put on that mask. That face.

"Sorry Ms. Peletier. I was asking Michonne if she knew what I was doing."

"I'm putting your country face on the big screen now go."

"Yes ma'am."

Carol smiled. Rick gave her a wink. Daryl came into view, almost completely forgetting where they were because he told Rick to watch it.

None of them realized that someone was peering through the windows, watching them. Fury in their eyes.


	9. Chapter IX

_Author's Note: Everyone's happy now that there's fast updates. I'm stuck on Never Be Like You, but I'm sure the update will be spilling forth soon. I like that everyone is accepting of Dayla, Michonne's twin. I can't wait to keep writing her. She's a beautiful character._

 _Now that I've got that out of the way. Enjoy the next installment of Deaf Ape._

 _Deaf Ape On!_

 _Warning: Explicit Content._

* * *

Chapter IX

;..;

"Wrath, right?" The model turned her head up. She was sitting down in the chair they had placed for her there. Her hands were in her lap. Her fingers laced together. Her long nails dug into her digits, but she paid no mind. She had been on set for a hour. They told her each sigh would get a hour. last time she checked it was almost two. One more girl after her and they were done for the day. Carol had wanted test shots, but Michonne, their photographer was doing so well. Carol just let Michonne do her thing. "You're anger. I want fierce. I want fire. I want...rage...but sexy rage. You get what I mean right?"

The girl, she might as well call herself Wrath, because even though Carol was a sweet woman. She liked calling them what they were portraying themselves as. At the moment she was Wrath. "No. What is sexy rage?" Her Spanish accent was thick with question. She tried her best to speak clearer and some days no one could tell that she needed more work on her English, but Carol always reminded her that her accent was apart of her allure or something like that.

"Sexy rage for example can mean anything. Take it like this. You want to...fuck."

Wrath's eyes widen at her use of the word, but she didn't stop her. She listened on.

"No one can handle that need for you. So you're upset. Your boyfriend. Your husband. You finally find him. Yes, I like that story. You find him and you fuck him because he wasn't there when you needed him so you have to punish him."

Michonne held her camera with one hand as she snapped her fingers to call for Wrath's male model. Wrath sat up straighter. Her fingers unlaced from one another.

"I believe I get it now. What do I do with my...husband?" Wrath eyed the men who was dressed in bright red paint. He had a wolf mask on to cover his face. Red paint coated his lips as if he just ate. Wrath was hypnotized in that moment. She slowly stood from her chair. The lingerie she was used to wear was suddenly so tight around her. It was a crimson red. It fit her like a second skin, almost like she wore nothing on, though it covered everything. Lust was the only one that showed a little bit to much. She was thankful for Carol designing the outfit. It was lace, soft. Maybe silk.

"Trust your gut. Pretend I'm not here. Just be that sexy rage. Become rage in this shot. I want it. Give it to me." Michonne nodded her head slowly. The lights overhead flickered, but stayed on. Michonne brought the camera up to her face, bending forward slightly.

Wrath nodded her head, swallowing the forming lump in her throat. "Alright. Come on, lover. Make me angry."

The man beneath the mask sai nothing, but his soft blue eyes. She wanted to say he was laughing at her. Least the mood was lighten, just a bit.

"Sexy rage." She mumbled under her breath. She could do this. Then it hit her. "Wrap your arm around my middle and I'm going to bend backward."

The wolf nodded. She squealed.

"One. Two...Wrath it."

Wrath hiked her leg up to wrap it around the wolf's waist. He wrapped an arm around her body. She placed a hand on her chest, leaning back. Her eyes focused on Michonne. The train behind her flared out from the fan behind them.

"Yes. Yes. Hold it. Don't...Wolf look at me."

Wrath couldn't see the wolf from where she stood...but something about the air changed and Michonne didn't say another word after that.

;..;

Abraham coughed underneath the snake mask. His hair was slicked back by gel. He only wore black jeans. The rest of his skin was covered in paint that reminded him of scales. He was standing next to Michonne's twin, Dayla and god she smelled good. Envy. She was supposed to be envy and he was her animal. He believed Carol had a sense of humor. Maybe he stared to long when she pranced back in front of him all did up. They decided to change her outfit. The green outfit she wore now was just pieces of string on her body, covering her nipples. Her breast were already perky, not like he...

Okay he looked and he looked hard. Her skin was so soft underneath his palm. Her front was to his. He was taller than her. But Carol, at the time, told it that Envy could consume you, take complete control of your body. Since he was the biggest, the largest. It fit with Dayla.

Abraham swallowed hard. Dayla's arm was wrapped around his lower back. Her hand rested on his right hip. He glanced down, breaking eye contact from Michonne. She was talking about switching memory cards. It gave him enough time to look at the beauty wrapped around him.

"You alright?" He whispered. Her legs had been shaking since she wrapped her arm around him. She stayed in that position for twenty minutes because as Michonne put it. She was capturing her sister's good side.

"I am." She replied back, shaking her head, leaning back to look up at him. Those eyes of hers. He could get lost in them. What was this? He's never felt this feeling before. "I hate heels. I'm scared it's going to fly off and hit someone in the face and watching my sister work. Quite intimidating."

Abraham nodded. He turned his attention back towards Michonne. She was fine and wanted to continue.

He stepped away from Dayla, turning to the side. He grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head. He had already discussed the position with Dayla. Plus if he loosen the pressure on her leg. It wouldn't shake. He hoped.

"Yes, snake. I like that. Da...Envy hold it. Just like that. Put that arch in your...Oh my god."

Abraham glanced out of the corner of his eye at Michonne. She had dropped to her knees, her head tilted as she snapped away. The lights flashed.

"Pop your ass out, Envy. Roll it out if you have too."

"You sound like a sex instructor." Abraham heard someone say.

Michonne laughed. "But doesn't it look good though?"

;..;

"Alright that's a wrap everyone. I'll see you all in two days. Michonne and I are going to put our heads together tomorrow."

Wrath raised her hand. She was dressed in a blue glitter top with jeans.

Rick's eyes glanced over her frame. She was tall, toned, lean. Her hair was a wild mess of curls, but it fit her face. She was hot, but he already had his eye on someone. Someone who wasn't there while Carol spoke. Was she avoiding him? Since they were done for the day was she going to burn off because she didn't want to talk anymore especially since what he had planned for her once they entered that truck.

"You lucky dog, you." Shane slapped his hand to his back. Rick was still partially covered in paint and knew a shower, a hot one would get the rest of it off. Rick glanced over his shoulder at Shane. He had dark red body paint on the side of face. It looked smudged as if someone tried to wipe it away but stopped. Knowing Shane, it was probably him. "So next move is the twin right?"

Rick shook his head, fully turning his body to face Shane. "Where's Abe and Daryl?"

Shane slid his hands into his pockets, shrugging only to reply. "Abe is trying to get the rest off the paint off. Daryl is leaving with Carol. I'm going home to Andrea. She wants to talk about what to do with this baby."

"Are you going to keep it?"

Shane shrugged again. He glanced down, his eyes closed for a second. "I'm not daddy material. But I care about her. We've been doing this dance for a long time and it's just one of those..." He grew quiet, closing his mouth shut. "Look man." Shane brought his head back up, licking at his bottom lip. "I'll see you in two days. It seems we're regulars. "

Rick nodded. He knew Shane and Andrea would do what was best for the unborn child, but it bothered him that he couldn't...He wasn't sure what to say in moments like this. He always wanted children, but knew that with his schedule he wouldn't be able to be there. He knew he was the type if he got a call that she was in labor while he was performing. He was going to drop everything to be there. He could see the whole scene play out, him jumping off stage all dramatic like just to be there when his darling child would cry its way into the world.

But he could...

Oh fuck. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat. A sudden realization hit him. The day of Michonne's birthday he came inside of her, not once, but twice. How had he been so careless? He had condoms and the voice in the back of his head kept telling him to stop, but he didn't want too. Although, Michonne wasn't having that awkward conversation about how she wasn't on birth control so maybe she was babyless.

Fuck, how heartless did that sound? He'd ask her. Check with her just to make sure. If she was pregnant, he'd take care of it. That was the end of that. He'd marry Michonne. He'd make her a Grimes.

"Hey, can you sign this? Sorry to bother you." Rick snapped himself out of his thoughts to look at who had spoken. It was Lust. He dare didn't bother to learn her name. He found no reason too. Her photoshoot with Shane was handsy, but not trashy. Her nipples were out, not like she seemed to have a problem with it. Shane had used both his hands to cover it. She leaned on him, mouth gape to let out a breathless sigh.

"No problem." He moved his hands to wipe on the back of his pants. She held out a cup and a pen. It was plastic, but he's signed all kinds of things.

"It's all I have. I wasn't exactly prepared to meet Rick Grimes." Her red hair fell in her face. Her pink smudged lips were parted. Her tongue slipped past her lips to lick them. Her green eyes looked him up and down before she settled on his face.

He knew what she was doing, but he paid no mind. He didn't look at her back. He grabbed for the pen and the plastic cup, holding it so he could sign.

"Are you doing anything later, Rick? I know of a bar up the street. It's usually..."

"I have plans." He cut her off, only to smile. He didn't mean sound so rude, but he already had his eye on someone.

"Oh. I shouldn't have." She arched her back, stretching her arms over her head. Her back arched and he knew immediately what she was trying to do. She was trying to tempt him into going. The top she wore was holding on by a button. The bottom half opened to reveal her flat stomach and belly ring. "It's right up the street if you change your mind. I'll be there...waiting for you." She raked over his frame once more before she left, lightly bumping into him.

He dare didn't turn around. He wasn't interested. He was going to prove to Michonne that he didn't want anybody else. He only had eyes for her.

"Rick Grimes, I never thought I'd ever see you in person." He blinked for a moment, trying to catch himself. Dayla, Michonne's twin was wearing a bright yellow dress. Her hair slicked back, wet. Her lips were a dark color. She had a bag on her shoulder. Her fingers tapping at each other as she walked to stood in front of him.

He bowed his head. No matter how much they looked a like. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She may have looked like Michonne but her voice wasn't...He cleared his throat. She had spoken to him and he was acting rude. His mother would slap the taste out of his mouth.

"If I would have known you wanted to see me in person. I would have gotten you a ticket."

She smiled so big, just like Michonne. He had to fight himself from wrapping his arms around her. "You know you're my sister's favorite, right? That's why she got the Colts."

His brow arched in question. Did her sister know of their relationship or was she just...talking? How could he handle this? Should he try to get as much out of her as he could or change the subject?

He decided to go with the first option. He was a desperate man. "I thought she got the Colts because she just liked them."

"Sure she did." Dayla rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "We were drunk once and she wouldn't stop talking about how good you look on TV. She may look innocent, but my sister would bang you." Dayla nodded her head, standing straighter. "Don't tell her I told you though. She's wonky lately."

"Wonky?" Both his brows arched up high.

"Wacky. Ever since she came back from your concert, she's been quiet. I know she wants to tell..."

"Dayla!"

Dayla closed her mouth shut, turning around to face Michonne. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was pinned up and she was walking forward. Dayla shrugged. She didn't turn to face Rick, but her lips moved quickly. Her words mumbled. "We'll talk later. I have CDs for all of you to sign."

"Of course." He told her as Michonne walked closer. His breath caught in his throat. God she was gorgeous.

"Dayla, can you take these back to my place? I have to look through them and edit them."

"Why can't you do it?" Dayla placed her hand on her hip.

"Carol wants me to stay. We have something to go over." She glanced at him for a moment. God, those eyes of hers. If only she knew what she did to him.

"Alright. If you wish. I'll see you in two days, Rick." She bowed her head, reaching out with her other hand to grab for the bags. Michonne passed them over to her. One of them slipped, but Rick grabbed on. He made sure Dayla was situated before he passed it over too. "Thank you and Goodbye." Dayla puckered her lips at Michonne, nodded her at Rick before she walked away leaving them alone, again.

"Are you ready for that talk now?" His voice was hard, almost as hard as his body.

Michonne nodded once, lifting up her index finger. "Just talking. Nothing else."

Rick glanced down for a moment trying to collect himself. "If that's what _you_ want."

"No, I don't want to just talk, but it needs to get done."

"I'll lead the way."

He reached out for her elbow. Just a small part of him needed to touch her. She didn't fight him off, she followed after him. There was some slight hope to this.

At least.

;..;

Michonne went inside of the truck first as Rick held the back door open for her. He looked around before he slid in, closing it shut behind him. The windows were tinted, dark enough to make it seem like the truck was empty. What made matters worse it was after seven. They did a full day of shooting and redressing the girls. It didn't take long like Michonne thought. Carol was just as quick as she when it came to getting things done.

She leaned into the seat, her arms crossed. She took a deep breath. She thought she got everything out before, but Rick still had questions. She wasn't sure what her answers were this time. What else could she say?

Plus didn't he say that he got it? He understood where she came from, right?

"I realized I came inside of you last time we were...together." He cleared his throat, trying to relax in the back seat but couldn't. Something about it being dark and being alone with her like this. It brought back memories of the elevator.

Michonne's eyes widen for a second, trying to think back. She nodded her head slowly. He had. She didn't forget that he did. She was taking the shot and wasn't due for another two months. She would be fine. "I'm on birth control. We're good, Rick. Is that all?"

She suddenly couldn't breathe. Even though, Rick had given her some space. He was still so close. There was probably an inch between them. It's how she felt. She gulped.

"Oh, I just...Nevermind. Look, I get why you don't want to do this with me. I'm not going to run off as soon as a piece of ass walks by. I'm not like that."

"You say that now, but it happens, Rick. I just want to put an end to it now before it..."

"Before it what?" He cut her off. He couldn't find the right words to say what he was thinking so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Gets worse? I've fucked you. I've been inside your body, Chonne."

Michonne slapped her thighs together. Even in the jeans she wore. She felt hot. She tried to will it away, but she couldn't do it. Not like this. Not in the dark where it was just them and his hair had just fallen in his face.

He reached for her, grabbing her wrists to pull him to her. His eyes darkened, locked on hers. She let out a small squeal, but it didn't stop him from talking. "I thought if I slept with you once I'd get over you. I've never felt this way about someone before and it bothers me because I don't know what I'm doing here." He let out with a heavy breath. "I don't know if I should leave you alone, but if I do. I can't stop thinking about you. Something about you just keeps pulling me in and I want it. I want every inch of you."

"Rick. We need..." She started but closed her mouth shut.

"Fuck it. I wanted to talk to you. I honestly did, but you make me so...hungry. I need to have you. Take off your pants."

"Excuse me. What kind of sense does that make?" She asked, pulling her wrist from him to cross her arms over her chest.

"It makes a whole lot of sense. Let me offer a proposition. We don't have to date. We can fuck all we want. We're both adults. I know what you like and you know what I like."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "We slept together twice. You don't know what I like."

He nodded his head, sweeping his hair back with his palm. "I do. I pay attention to your body. You love it when I'm tonguing your pussy."

Her breath hitched. She shook her head. She wanted him to stop. He inched closer to her. His tongue traced over his lips. His hair fell right back in his face giving him that predatory look. She unfolded her arms, holding out her hands as if to stop him, but he kept coming.

"You want me. Just say it. Please just say it."

Michonne's lips fell open. "I want you. I do." She swallowed the forming lump in her throat. "But you're using the fact that I want you to hide that we can't work."

"Why not give us a chance?" He whispered against her skin as he hovered over her body. His lips kissed at her cheek. Her legs parted, welcoming his body between them.

She moaned, tilting her head back to give him more room. The seat was large enough to fit them both, but she felt cramped. Her leg lifted to hook around his waist. Her hands touched his chest, her fingers clenched. "Because...I'm...Oh god!" She squealed.

He had shifted his body, grounding his harden length between her thighs.

"Afraid?" He remembered her earlier words to him. He still couldn't see how she was afraid of some groupies that couldn't even compare. His lips danced down her skin till he reached her throat. He sucked on her lightly there. "I'm harmless until you get naked. Just agree to this. Let me show you what it's like to be with me..."

"Rick." She whined. He needed to get off of her. He needed to give her space. She needed to breathe.

"Michonne." He sounded desperate. Why couldn't she give into him? Her thoughts were racing. Her heart was beating so fast that each second, she couldn't...

He caught her lips, kissing her softly. He laid himself fully on top of her, circling his hips again. Michonne gasped in his mouth. He thrusted his tongue inside, whipping it along hers, dominating her. Her hands slide up from his chest to his shoulders, scratching at him there. He groaned in her mouth. His hair tickled her face. She giggled but a moan soon fell afterward. He was moving his hips against her.

God, he was the devil.

"Rick, let's talk about this...Oh...yes." He arched his back, starting a slow rocking motion.

"Talk? We did talk. I have enough time to make you cum...quickly."

"Prove it to me then." She taunts him, rolling her hips to grind against him right back.

"So you agree. Us fucking...no dating?"

"Can you handle that?" He moved to sit up, grabbing for the hem of his shirt, taking it off to throw it onto the floor.

She grabbed for her own shirt to remove it, throwing it onto the ground. Her bra opened in the front, but she wanted to save that for Rick's pleasure. Watching him, knowing his body so well that once he stepped out onto the set with his Wolf mask. She grew instantly wet for the thought of him taking her in just his jeans. His eyes locked on hers.

"If I can handle you. I can handle just fucking you. That's what you want right?"

She wanted more. But this would have to do. She would take Andrea's advice into consideration, put the thought on the forefront. She was a woman with needs. Rick could satisfy said needs. He obviously had needs too. And he wanted her for this.

"Yes." She is lying. She was so lying, but eventually he'd find someone else. Eventually he'd move on and forget her name. Eventually she'd be just another notch on his headboard.

She heard a belt buckle hitting something. She pulled herself from her thoughts to see. Rick was pushing his jeans down. He hadn't worn anything underneath. His cock was bouncing about. Alert. Hard. Ready.

God, she _was_ ready.

"Take off my jeans, Rick." He reached for her, undoing her buckle, undoing her zipper with the other hand. She lifted her legs to help him. Once they reached her ankles, she kicked them off. He threw them to the floor.

She was left in only her bra and underwear.

He placed his hands on her hips, hooking his digits into them to pull them down when she stopped him. "Inch it to the side and fuck me like this."

He bit his bottom lip, a gleam of mischief danced over his eyes. "Want me to get a condom?" He was crawling over her body, pulling her underwear to the side to expose her body to him.

She fixed herself on the seat as much as she could. Her nipples were hardening under the top. She remembered his earlier words. Lust filled her eyes. Her body ready for him, wanting him so bad that she felt hot all over. Only he could douse the flames burning her up.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me cum quickly?"

He didn't respond. He bit down on his bottom lip. He grabbed for her leg, placing it under his arm. The other grabbed at the edge of the seat. He positioned himself at her entrance. There was something in his eyes. It was like he was taunting her.

"Rick, you're..." She started, but she grew tongue tied. He drove into her soaked center. He buried himself as deep as he could.

And then, he begin to move.

* * *

Next chapters warning is about the same.

Enjoy.


	10. Chapter X

_Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me._

 _Mature themes ahead._

 _Thanks again for Darkdreamspell for checking this chapter out, especially with everything._

* * *

Chapter X

 _Two weeks later..._

;..;

Michonne moaned out loud as Rick changed their position. He was on top, stroking her insides with every inch of him. Her toes curled. Her legs hiked up to hook on his body, angling him just a bit deeper. When he pulled out and worked his way back in; she choked on air. Her eyes rolled back. His mouth was near her ear. He groaned, mumbling her name.

"Fuck Rick. Don't stop."

"Don't plan too," He replied, rotating his hips. His hands clenched at the couch's leather on either side of her head. She felt hot and sticky, but the reason why made her body clench. It was _all_ him. Always him.

One hour ago, he appeared on her door step. His breath was ragged. The hat on his head covered his eyes, but she was used to the expression he always ended up giving her when he came over. Lust. Full of want. Passion.

After the truck incident, they traded numbers. She was against it, but he told her it was best for when one of them felt the urge to fuck. He was downright sure it would be him, but midnight that night she texted him. Slightly tipsy and her body craved him; called for him so she did _call_ for him. She spilled her address and he didn't even give her time to hang up the phone before he was driving down the road to see her.

They had their meet up places. After the photoshoot or before, whenever they crossed paths, mostly; he'd come to her house or she'd go to Abraham's. He knew of it and didn't say anything. He was always gone when she got there. Rick made sure they never had to be in each other's space for far too long. She remembered asking him once why couldn't they meet up at his place. He told her very calmly he was having it worked on. Thought it would be best to not be interrupted when he was in mid-stroke.

She was sure, before she slept with Rick, that if anyone described how he was in bed. She'd think they were lying. She always imagined him as soft and romantic. Intense and slow.

He was super intense, slow when he wanted to tease her. He drove her fucking crazy.

"Michonne, are you here with me?" He asked.

She moaned in response, nodding. She couldn't look in his eyes. His lust filled gaze made her feel things she wasn't ready to understand.

"God, I thought about you all day." He said, pulling completely out. He paused to catch his breath before he slammed his body back into her. She squealed in delight, he had gone deeper inside of her. It was like he was trying to stake a claim on her body that _she_ hadn't even reached yet.

"Stop! Stop! Right there!" She moaned loudly, slapping her hands to his ass to hold him still inside of her.

He smirked; a small chuckle left his eyes. "Are you cumming, dear?"

"Shut up." She wasn't. But she just wanted him close to her.

Even with her grip on his ass, he rotated his hips, grinding his body into her, on to her. He rubbed at her perfectly and she bucked, mumbling stop, but her body wanted him to go harder. Her body wanted so many things and yet she knew she wouldn't be as satisfied.

"Fuck..." Her eyes fluttered, she tilted her head back. Her lips parted to let out a heavy breath. She released her hold on his ass, scratching up his back to his shoulders.

She turned her head to look up at him. Sweat collected at his brow. His chest rose and fell with breath. His hair was wet and curled, wild, standing up in places.

"Need a break? I can keep this up all night."

"Shut up." She repeated, rolling her eyes.

"Is that all you can say? Earlier you wouldn't stop talking about how much you wanted to be bent over. You want..."

She slapped one of her hands to his mouth, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Rick. All you do is talk."

He shook his head her hand fell from his mouth. "I can talk up my game, Chonne. I know what I'm doing. Do you?"

She didn't know how to respond. Rick had a way with words that made electricity shoot through her body. She always felt like she was dancing on the edge with him.

"Let's try something different."

She laughed, shaking her head for a moment. "Like what? We've done everything."

"Not quite." He lifted up pulling from her body. Her nails scratched down his back, trying to grab onto him to stay, but he wiggled free to move towards the other side, stretching out one leg. The other was half bent and on the floor.

She leaned up, rubbing at her lips with her index finger. She was confused, not sure what he meant, but that didn't mean she didn't want to try.

"Ride me."

That was them trying something different? If he wished. She moved to all fours, crawling over towards him.

"Turn around. Face the other side." He leaned on the couch arm, stretching himself completely out. She nodded her head once, getting off the couch to turn around, facing the opposite way. Her breath caught in her throat. "Back it up, slowly...Yeah just like that."

She did as he asked, backing it up. Her body shivered as his hands rested on her ass as if to steer her towards him. She let her head hang low, allowing him to blindly lead her onto him. "Alright...stop...Fuck. Your ass. I'd love to eat cake off of this." If only she could blush, she'd give away all her secrets. "Lower...yes...God you're always so tight."

She lowered herself onto him. Her eyes rolled back. Her fingers dug into the material of the couch to make half crescent moons. She leaned her head back to straighten as he buried himself inside of her. She held herself balanced on one knee, her other leg on the floor to tangle with his.

He sat up, his arms wrapped around her middle. His hands cupped her breast. Her nipples poked at his palm. His head moved around to rest on her shoulder.

"Grind onto me, real slow." His voice was a whisper.

"Is this your version of a lapdance?"

Rick didn't say anything. She couldn't see him for an expression. She bit her bottom lip, doing just what he asked. He felt good. Every inch of his length inside of her felt heavy...maybe. Was that the right way to describe it? She felt weighty even while on top of him. She felt insanely full. She knew this moment couldn't get any sweeter.

Then it happened. She heard the unlock of her door. She gasped, loudly. Maybe from how good Rick felt stroking her body or the fact that someone was entering her house. It had to be Dayla, she was the only one with the spare. Any moment now, her sister would come around the corner and spot them, just like...

She scratched at her couch, tearing into the leather. Rick's heavy breath behind her. It made her crazy. She wanted him to be rougher.

"And now, I'm glad I didn't call."

Michonne squealed.

Rick grunted.

And the sad part was, her body convulsed, her walls tightened and she came.

;..;

"Are we going to talk about what I walked in on?" Dayla sat across from Rick. One of her legs thrown over the other. Her fingers laced together in her lap as she stared at him.

Rick tapped his fingers on the small couch pillow that covered his lower body. His hair was wet and most of it hung in his face. He didn't move. Couldn't move at this point. Michonne had long left to her bedroom to throw on something, leaving him alone with her. Rick almost asked Michonne if he could put clothes on as well, it's not like Dayla saw much of anything, but Michonne had given him this look as she got up from off of him. Her head held high as she walked across the living room to her bedroom.

"Don't you want to wait till your sister's back?"

Dayla shook her head, throwing her head to one side as she continued to stare at him. "Not really. She's just going to tell me I should have called. Which I thought about doing, but then something just told me to come over and I did."

Rick understood that. He listened to his gut whenever it called to him most. He glanced down at the pillow. It was slightly lifted. He was still semi-hard and every time he inhaled, it made it worse. Michonne clung to his skin. It was almost like she hadn't left him, still doing their dance and Dayla's intrusion was just some paranoia.

"Can I get dressed, Dayla?"

Dayla straightened her head, shrugging, her bottom lip sticking out. "If you want too." She slowly raised her hands up and palms out. "I don't have a camera phone. I won't take quick shots of your...bits."

Rick nodded, stood with the pillow in hand covering his length. His pants were on his side of the couch. He leaned to the side, stretching out his hand to grab for his jeans, holding them up. Once he stepped in Michonne's house, they were all over each other. In his mind, the less clothes the better. Plus Michonne agreed with him, when she answered the door all she wore around her body was a blanket that he quickly unraveled and had her on her back on the floor with her legs spread as his tongue...

"Is this your shirt too?" He heard Dayla ask and he glanced up, snapping himself out of his thoughts to focus. He mumbled his answer, holding the pillow closer towards his member. He wouldn't dare flash Michonne's sister. Just his luck, even with his progress with her, he'd be back at square one if she walked out from her room to see him flashing her sister.

"Do you mind if you left the shirt on the chair? Rather not dress in front of you."

Dayla nodded, rising from her chair, placing the shirt over the chairs arm. "Sure. I left something in the car anyway. That should give you the perfect amount of time."

Rick nodded, glancing down. The house was starting to cool and it brushed against his skin, making him twitch just a bit.

Dayla turned on her heel. A slow lyric of theirs rumbled from her throat as she walked away. He made sure he saw her turn the corner before he dropped the pillow, slipping into his jeans, fixing himself as he walked over to get his shirt. He was slipping into it when he heard a bedroom door open.

It must have been Michonne. He couldn't see with the shirt around his head.

"Where's Dayla? Did she leave?"

He mumbled a quick quiet no. The shirt was suddenly difficult, but he managed. Once the shirt was over his head, he grabbed for his jeans, zipping them back up. His socks and shoes were around here somewhere.

"She gave me space so I can dress. She'll be back." He placed his hands on his hips, taking a moment to look at Michonne. She wore her hair up, a beige tank top and blue denim shorts. Her hands were on her hips too.

"Oh good. I'm not sure how to say this. I just never thought we'd get caught."

His ears perked up. He couldn't believe he heard her say it. Or his mind was playing tricks on him again?

"Caught? You trust your sister, right?" He stepped back to sit on the couch, throwing one leg over the other. He reached out to fix the small pillows to lay on the big ones.

"Of course. She's going to hold it over my head for awhile that she walked in on us having sex, but..."

He heard her right. She said 'we' and 'us'. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features, but he wasn't going to say anything. He wondered though if she knew she was saying it. But again, he wouldn't say a word in fear she'd stop and he'd be back at square one with her. Something he was trying to avoid.

"Just tell her the truth. You guys are close." He moved to sit down, patting the space next to him for her to sit down too. "You both will laugh it off and you'll be fine."

It took her a minute, but she walked towards him, sitting down.

"I don't know why I kept it from her." She said and yet once more Rick wanted to tell her his honest opinion but felt she put a stop to what they were doing. He was selfish in this and he couldn't help himself. Technically, any chance he wanted her. He got her. If the situation at his house wasn't soon to be resolved he'd have her in his damn sheets.

"Like I said. Just be honest." He nodded his head as the front door opened again.

Dayla was humming loudly as she rounded the corner. A big black bag in her hands. "I was going to give this to Michonne to have you all sign it, but since you're here. I might as well get your John Hancock before I get the others."

"Dayla I don't think he wants to sign..."

"It's alright." He moved towards the edge of the couch, reaching out with his hand from the bag that Dayla held. She grinned, skipping towards him to place the bag at his feet.

"There are several things for you to sign, but just sign like five things. I want everyone else to have their turn."

"Yes ma'am." Rick reached down, opening the bag to dig through it. There were posters, collectible items, even shirts. He laughed, closing the bag back up to relax back into the couch.

Dayla moved to her previous spot, throwing her leg over the other. Her eyes on them both. She raised her hand, pointing her index and middle finger at them. "You sure you should be sitting that close together? I don't want anything started while I'm here. Especially not in front of my eyes."

Michonne gasped. Rick burst out in laughter. "It's not going to happen." Rick replied before Michonne could get a word out. "I apologize you had to see that."

Dayla nodded her head, liking his answer. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not long." Michonne spoke up, closing her mouth shut for a moment. "It started before the concert."

Which was the truth. Rick would have thought she would have said something else.

"Is this the second time?"

Rick opened his mouth to reply. He wasn't exactly sure how many times he had Michonne, but he knew he'd need a minute to calculate.

Michonne beat him to the punch. "I'm not discussing that with you."

Dayla leaned, her brow arched. "It's because he's here isn't he? You can tell me. I won't say a word."

Michonne shook her head. "It's just none of your business."

Rick leaned into the couch arm, adjusting himself to look at both women. He closed his mouth. It wasn't his conversation to have with Michonne's sister. He was going to take his small win. Michonne was starting to see them as a 'we' as an 'us'.

"I just saw you guys have sex. I think it's my business. Plus I would have thought you would...wait."

Michonne sat up straighter, lifting herself up off the couch to place her leg underneath her butt. "Wait what?"

"I called you and you were distant. Quiet. Was Rick in the room?"

Dayla turned her head at Rick, staring at him with wide eyes. He assumed she was trying to put it together.

"You are dirty. Freaky. " She curled her upper lip up, shaking her head. "Now I don't want to know."

"Look we're friends with benefits." Michonne looked at him, nodding her head at him, her eyes glancing at her now slouching sister.

He cleared his throat. She was putting them in their conversations. Was she starting to take his words more seriously? Was she starting to accept what he told her?

God he hoped so.

"Yes. We're both adults." He focused his attention on Dayla and felt like he was repeating himself. Giving her the same speech he gave to Michonne. "We don't have to date."

"Are there rules?"

Rick begun to nod, but stopped. His only rule was get Michonne to...He couldn't see no other reason past the sex. It's what he craved the most. All he wanted to tell Dayla was that he wanted her sister. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't...God he was a mess. So he kept quiet. Michonne was going to have to answer this.

"We do. We do." Michonne tilted her head to the side. Her fingers tapping against each other. "We have private rules. You're my sister and I love you, but that's just something between us adults."

Dayla rose her hands, nodding her head. "I understand. " She lowered them, tilting her own head. Her eyes flickered between Rick and Michonne before the next question slipped. "Do you guys have safe words when it gets to freaky?"

Michonne glanced at Rick and Rick glanced at her. They hadn't discussed it. Though on the day of her birthday there probably should have been a safe word in there somewhere. He didn't, not intentionally, put his fingers in the forbidden zone. Not like she didn't like it.

"Whats exactly freaky, Dayla?"

"Don't answer that, Day. You _don't_ need to know."

"Why not?" Dayla turned her head to face her sister. "I'm bored." She said, a small pout on her lips. "I wanted to hang out, but Rick was all out and I just want to talk."

Rick held back his laughter, scooping up the bag in his arms to throw it over his shoulder. "If you don't mind. I'm going to find the rest of my clothes and head out."

He bowed his head at both of them. He hadn't finish and probably would have to go home to tend to himself. He'd let the girls have their time. Family comes first. God, didn't he know that.

"No. I can go. She's busy." Dayla jumped up. "I should have called."

"Rick..." Michonne stood up too. She reached out to touch his shoulder and he stopped to glance at her.

"It's alright."

Her eyes glanced down towards his jeans. It was like she was reading his mind.

"No. We're good." He turned his head to give her a wink, mouthing quickly that he'd text her.

She nodded her head, dropping her hold on his shoulder.

Dayla moved to sit back down, throwing her leg over the other. "No rush on the signatures or anything."

"I'll give it to the boys tonight." He reminded himself to call them so they could do this all in one go. Michonne's twin sister just saw...well he wasn't sure what she saw but it was the least he could do.

"Alright. See you at the photoshoot." He heard Dayla call after him. He was already rounding the corner to leave.

First on his to do list rid himself of his blue balls. Then he'd call the boys to sign the items Dayla had given him.

He sighed, glancing down to look for his socks and shoes. He set the bag down, slipping into them quickly.

His lower half was throbbing for some kind of release.

God damn it, family came over everything. Literally.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to lighten it with Dayla. I'm not sure if it worked.

Thanks again for reading.


End file.
